Kagirinai
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. In an attempt to find a new world, the Uchihas get sucked into the problems of an alien race. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC story
1. Lift Off

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter One_

-Lift Off-

In a building in Tokyo, up on the top floor, stood a brooding man. While he wasn't in a foul mood, the aura he gave off warned others to stay away. His eyes were the color of the precious stone, jade, and his ebony hair fell over his eyes only slightly, with a white streak off to the left side of his head. He was standing with his arms crossed, pulling his suit jacket taut over his broad shoulders. Currently he was looking out the window at what used to be his home. The reason he referred to it as such, was because it no longer looked like the Tokyo he had grown up in.

The streets were littered with trash, most of the stores closed or abandoned, making the city look like a virtual wasteland. A few people wandered the streets, either in search of food or medicine, or asking those who still had money for some spare change. Tokyo was no longer the booming, wealthy place it had once been, and neither was the rest of Japan, or the world, for that matter.

The door to the office opened then, and he turned around. Another ebony haired man walked in, his eyes a deep forest green and his hair spiking up in the back. He had faint wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and his lips, and he walked with an air of authority about him. "Grandfather." He greeted, bowing in respect.

"Kurogané, I apologize for being late." The man said, stopping before him. "Thank you for coming in."

"It was no problem. I heard you needed me for something important." Kurogané said, turning to face his elder better.

"I do." Akito nodded, letting out a sigh. "As you know, the world's current situation is getting worse." At his grandson's nod, he continued. "NASA has decided to send out a team to explore out neighboring planets and see if we can find somewhere to relocate, before Earth completely gives out on us and the human race becomes a thing of the past."

He arched a brow. "And JAXA wants to follow suit?"

"Yes. The Americans do not need to be the ones who save the human race. They're already full enough of themselves. What we need to do is send out our own team to look around." The elder man explained. "And we've decided that we want you to head the team."

Kurogané blinked. "Really? You mean, I can finally lead a mission?"

"Yes. I realize you're only twenty-four, and we usually use more experienced astronauts, but times are tough, and we're in a bit of a pinch. We don't know how much longer the Earth will last, so we need you to leave within the week." The elder Uchiha said.

"Of course grandfather, I won't disappoint you." he bowed once more. "May I ask, who else is part of my team?"

Akito smirked. "I think you'll like who we picked out."

* * *

_**One week later…**_

Kurogané stood at the launching station at the space center, dressed in his space suit, which was made of a metallic, silver looking material, his family's crest sewn into the right breast, with the JAXA logo beneath it. He glanced back at the rest of his team, who were dressed similarly, seeing them saying their own farewells to their parents as they waited to be given the clear to board their space ship and head off.

Nearly all of his cousins were going with him, of that he was glad. He didn't know how well he'd be able to stand being gone on a mission with a bunch of strangers. Closest to him was his older cousin, Sakimori, who would be his lieutenant on the mission. He had spiky black hair, and bright violet eyes, just like his mother and sister, who were both currently crying as they said their goodbyes. Next was his younger cousin by a few days, Ryousuke, who was in charge of the weapons on the ship. Unlike most Uchihas, he had golden blonde hair, though his eyes were the same forest green as their grandfather's. He was hugging his practically wailing mother, trying to reassure her that he would be fine. His cousin Shiori was standing with her parents, her brown hair hanging down to her shoulders, and framing her blue-green eyes. She had been chosen as the pilot, but unlike most, Kurogané was not bothered by the fact that she was a woman. She was one of the best, and he could always count on her to get them out of a situation with minimal damage done to the ship. Next to her was Tadaaki, the team's medic, his parents and younger sister standing with him saying goodbye. He had brown hair, his auburn highlights only becoming visible in certain light, and teal eyes.

Last but not least was Izumi, Kurogané's younger twin sister by two minutes. She was standing next to them, listening to their father babble on about how she needed to be careful and not do anything reckless. Izumi looked a lot like their mother, with their father's stormy grey eyes and ebony hair that fell down to her rear. And like him, she had a white streak in her hair, though hers was on the right side of her head. He let out a sigh, walking over and placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Dad, don't worry about it. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." He smirked, looking down at his sister.

"I'll be fine." She huffed, reaching back and pulling her hair up in a pony tail. She hugged her mother tightly and then her father, relishing in their embrace for as long as she could. "I'll miss you guys, but we'll be back soon."

Izayoi nodded, doing her best not to cry and make a scene as she looked to her son. "Be safe Kurogané."

He smiled slightly, stepping forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I will, I promise." He said.

"And we'll be getting the updates from your grandfather when you check in." their father, a man with white and black hair said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

They were called to board over the intercom system, and so everyone wrapped up their goodbyes and headed onto the ship through the loading ramp. It closed behind them, blocking their family from view as they had to file out of the launch room. "I hope we find a place." Ryousuke sighed, walking over to his seat and buckling in, as did everyone else.

"We will." Shiori assured as she took her place at the controls and began to get things started as everyone else got seated and strapped in. "We have to."

"Way to be dramatic about it." Izumi rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't being dramatic." The brunette huffed, glaring back at her cousin.

Tadaaki sighed. "Please hold off on the bickering girls. I can't take this the _whole_ way."

Kurogané stepped onto the platform where his seat was. "Don't worry. I've already mapped out the systems that I want us to look at, so we should only be gone for about six months." He told them.

The blonde groaned. "Man, I don't wanna have to be away from my parents for that long. My mom's gonna get so antsy."

"I can't believe I'm not going to get to have sex for six whole months!" Tadaaki groaned.

Sakimori blushed, glancing over at his cousin. "That's a bit disturbing."

"If it really comes down to it," Izumi sighed. "I would just have sex with Kurogané."

Shiori gasped. "That's disgusting!"

"Not really." Kurogané shrugged. "Zuzu and I already decided if on this mission things looked grim and we were going to die, we'd have sex with each other just so we could do it one last time before we meet our ends." He explained.

Ryousuke's look turned contemplative, and then he looked at his cousin. "I'd do you Shiori." He said.

The brunette turned a dark red. "That's gross! We're all related!"

"Technically," Izumi held up a finger. "If Kuro and I were to do it, it would be more like masturbation, since we are like the same person."

The blonde nodded, seeing the logic in that. "Well I call Shiori, so Mori and Tadaaki will just have to suffer, cause' I don't cross swords." He stated.

Sakimori rolled his eyes. "I'd just rape you Ryousuke and call it quits." He smirked.

"What?" he gasped, completely shocked. "Why can't you just rape Tadaaki?"

"Because you're _so_ much cuter Ryousuke." The elder smirked.

Tadaaki gasped. "I am totally cute enough to rape!"

"Alright!" Shiori practically screamed. "Everyone shut up and get in, cause' we're leaving now and _no more_ sex talk."

Kurogané smirked. "How come? Is it making you uncomfortable cause' you're still a virgin?" he asked as everyone got buckled for the take-off.

She glared forward and flipped on the rest of the switches, not waiting for the count down before she shot forward and out into the sky so fast it slammed all of them back in their seats. "Whoa Shiori!" Ryousuke shouted over the sound of the engines, gripping his arm rests as they ascended into the atmosphere. "Don't take it out on us cause' Kuro upset you!"

Shiori looked around at her monitors, turning off a few of the switches and moving around her screens, which were made of holograms, as she typed a few things in. "Breaking the atmosphere in less than five seconds." She announced, reading a few bearings before she thrust forward once more. The whole ship rumbled before it surged forward into the depths of space and took off towards the stars.

Once the ride smoothed out, everyone unbuckled and relaxed. "Okay, it's pretty much smooth sailing until we reach the first planet, which should be in about three days." Kurogané told them, rising from his seat.

Tadaaki sighed, getting up as well. "Then I'm going to start on food and then take a nap. Anyone want anything?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head straight for the sack." Ryousuke said, rising from his seat and stretching. "Not like I'll be needed anyways." he waved off, heading out of the control room.

Shiori rolled her eyes and focused forward, making sure she stayed on path to their first destination. She could already tell this trip was going to seem like it lasted forever.


	2. Crash Landing

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Two_

-Crash Landing-

_**Two months later…**_

Kurogané frowned as he looked over a map of the section of the galaxy they were in, which was projected onto the table. Their path was marked in a blue line, and the planets they had already seen were marked in red, meaning they weren't inhabitable. "This isn't looking promising." He said, dragging a hologram of a red pin and placing it on a planet they had just checked out.

"Well we still have about ten more to go before we have to turn back and return to Earth for more supplies." Ryousuke said, looking at the map as well. "Maybe one of those will be the right one."

"With our luck it will be the last one we check." Sakimori sighed, crossing his arms as he looked over their projected course. "This line is the perfect distance from this galaxy's sun. But maybe we should expand it a bit and see if we want to check a little bit closer to the sun…it couldn't be that much hotter…and vice versa. After all, aside from the thin atmosphere, Mars was almost habitable."

He nodded, reaching out and moving the line a bit. "I'll tell Shiori about the change in plans."

Suddenly a red light began to go off, along with a sound as something hit the ship and tossed them all to the side. A voice came over the intercom then, and it sounded worried. "_Everyone strap down or get up here fast, we have a serious problem. A meteor shower just came out of nowhere. The scanners didn't even pick it up, and we're sustaining heavy damage. I'll try to get out of it, but it's a big one._"

"Ryousuke! Come up there with me and see it you can blast some of them out of the way!" Kurogané ordered, trying to run up to the control room as quickly as he could.

"Got it!" the blonde replied, following after him with Sakimori.

They entered the control room and rushed to their seats so that they would have some stability. "How's it looking Shiori?" Kurogané asked as Ryousuke strapped himself in and turned on the gun.

"Very, _very_ bad." She barely managed out, since she was forcing the throttle up as fast as it would go as she steered. A huge meteor hit the wing and sent them spinning. "The engine's been hit! I can't control the ship anymore!" she called, trying to focus on her hologram map. She tapped a few buttons and zoomed in, searching around. "Hold on!" Shiori ordered, turning on the thrusters and shooting towards the nearest planet. They made it out of the shower, and as she looked over the scans of the planet's atmosphere, she saw a thin layer. She headed for it, the ship still spinning as they broke through the atmosphere.

She hit up on the thrusters, turning the ship and finally leveling it out, before slamming the button for the rockets so they didn't crash land and shatter into a million pieces. "This might be rough." She seethed, pulling up just in time until they hit the ground and slide a few hundred feet, until finally they stopped and jerked forward.

"Holy shit!" Izumi yelled, her eyes wide as she tried to still her racing heart.

"I think we're dead." Tadaaki groaned.

"I think I peed my pants." Ryousuke said, gripping the control for the guns.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "I think you should all be grateful that Shiori is as good of a pilot as she is." He said, though inwardly he had had a heart attack, just as his sister had.

Shiori sat up fully, shaking her head and trying to rid herself of the vertigo. She clicked a few buttons and pulled up some screens, reading over the numbers. "Impossible…" she whispered.

"What?" Sakimori asked.

"The readings from this planet…they're nearly identical to Earth's." She said, looking out the window at the barren desert wasteland.

Kurogané blinked, getting up from his seat and going over to his cousin. "But it's so…dead looking. We couldn't possibly survive here."

"Where is here anyways?" Ryousuke asked, scooting his chair out to look at everyone.

Izumi typed a few things into the computer, reading over the coordinates. "It's odd…this planet doesn't appear on any of the charts. It actually just says this is a moon of a neighboring planet."

"Hm." The captain said, looking over the information. Then he glanced at the sky. "It looks like we'll have plenty of light to look around a bit. Maybe try and find some water or something so we don't deplete our supplies repairing the ship."

Shiori unstrapped herself and got up. "I'll go." She announced heading for the door. "The oxygen levels for this planet are perfect. We won't even need to use the suits and we can air out the engines with no worries."

Ryousuke stood as well, grabbing a gun and strapping it on the belt around his waist. "I'm going with her." he said, picking another one up and tossing it to his cousin.

"Be back before nightfall." Kurogané ordered. "And take some of the mapping equipment with you so that we can get a layout of this place."

"Got it." the blonde waved, picking up the navigation devices from their docks at Izumi's station.

"Be safe." the dark haired girl called, waving after them.

* * *

Ryousuke and Shiori suited up in their new suits, both black and resistant to heat and sand. "We'll take the speeders, no sense in walking around in the desert if we're not going to find anything." She sighed, pulling on some tight knee high boots and then some gloves.

"Good thinking. And we can cover more ground that way." Sanosuke agreed, pulling on his own gloves and boots. He picked up two helmets, holding one out to her. "We could just go out a ways and then make a perimeter around the ship before expanding about five hundred yards each loop." He suggested.

"Shouldn't we try and find water first?" she asked, putting her helmet on and turning on her mic.

"Once we find the water source we can implement my idea." he replied, doing the same. "You ready?"

She nodded, mounting her speeder and turning it on. "Sounds like a good plan to me Ryou. Let's go." She said over the mic, before the hanger opened and she shot out into the desert.

Ryousuke followed her, the speed at which they were travelling causing wind to whip at their faces. He looked down at the screen on his speeder, watching its readings. "I'm not picking anything up yet. Only some faint signs of life, but nothing big." He said into his mic. "What about you?"

"Nothing." She responded. "I think we should go farther out before creating a perimeter. Who knows where any water is, and we'll need some when we have to fix the engines. I don't want them to fry on our way home."

They continued to speed off into the distance, looking around and glancing at the readings their equipment was giving them every once in a while. Ryousuke's flashed, and a dot appeared on his map. "I think I found some water." He announced. "About three hundred kilometers southwest of us."

"Lead the way." Shiori responded as they both turned and set out for their destination. It wasn't much longer that a few trees were seen off in the distance. "That's a good sign." She laughed, before looking up and seeing a massive barrage of arrows headed straight for them. "Oh God look out!" she yelled, trying to swerve to avoid them, though the quick turn knocked the speeder off balance and spun out, tossing her to the side and running straight into Ryousuke's.

His eyes widened and in a knee-jerk reaction he leapt from his own, rolling on the ground as the impact of their speeders caused them to explode. He sat up, seeing a group of humanoid looking beings running at them with swords and spears. "Shiori!" he shouted, leaping to his feet and firing at the group, knocking one of the men down as he ran for his cousin.

"Ah!" she yelled out, holding her side, which had a pretty bad gash. "What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know!" he said, sliding to a stop next to her. "That looks bad. Here, you fire while I run." He said, handing her his gun before scooping her up into his arms and beginning to dash away from the group. Shiori leaned back a bit, gritting her teeth as her wound was stretched. She placed one of her arms on the outside of Ryousuke's, putting the other one up on his shoulder before she began to fire back on the group of men chasing after them. Seeing her pain, Ryousuke moved one of his hands lower to the wound and pressed against it, trying to halt the blood flow.

He let out a pained shout then, stumbling and falling to the ground as a spear grazed his thigh, accidentally dropping his cousin. "Shiori!" he exclaimed, trying to get up so that he could retrieve her.

She cried out in agony, ripping her helmet off so she could breathe. "The ship didn't pick up any life forms like this!"

"Neither did the speeders!" he said, placing a hand on his thigh and pressing on the wound as he took his helmet off and began to scoot towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked, brushing some of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail out of her face.

"How are we supposed to get back?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "Our panic buttons were on the speeders." She said, her eyes widening, since they were now surrounded by a group of humanoids dressed in what looked like ancient battle armor and helmets.

Ryousuke instantly moved over his cousin to try and protect her, cradling her slightly. "We don't mean you any harm." He said. "We were just looking for water."

A man stepped forward, his brown eyes hard. "This watering hole has been claimed by Her Majesty, and not for you savages." He declared, poking Ryousuke with the butt of his spear.

"Savages?" the blonde asked, confused. "Look, we're just passing through. Can't you spare-"

"No." he interrupted. "You will be brought before Her Highness, and she will decide your fate." He said, nodding to some of the other men.

They came forward and grabbed Ryousuke by his arms, pulling him away from Shiori despite his struggles. "Don't you touch her!" he shouted, seeing the supposed leader squat down next to his cousin.

"Let me see your wound." The man said, reaching forward to move her hand from her side.

Shiori went wide eyed and thrust her hand up, hitting him straight in the nose with the palm of her hand. "Stay away from me!"

He cursed, holding his nose to try and quell the pain. But instead of being angry, he laughed. "Looks like we have a lively woman here boys!" he said in delight, handing his spear off and releasing his nose. "I'll handle this one." He declared, grabbing her and holding her under his arm at his side so that her arms stayed pinned and he could still put pressure on her wound.

She thrashed around, glaring up at him until she hit her wound and winced, curling against him. "Let us go!" she demanded, breathing harshly now.

"Not unless my queen orders it." he said as the group headed off.

They walked back towards the water, passing it and heading through the few trees that were around the lake. After that, it didn't take them long to reach what appeared to be an encampment, with makeshift tents and homes everywhere. The townspeople they passed were dressed in dresses made of simple, yet nice cloths, or a pair of pants and a loose shirt. Passing through the tents, they came upon a large one made of a finer cloth, making it stand out from the others. They curtains of the tent were pulled aside, and the party entered, stopping before a wooden chair that had obviously been fashioned into a throne, as it was also covered in elegant fabric, and set up on a platform.

"Your Majesty, pardon the interruption, but we caught these two trying to steal some of our water." The man told her, the other two guards coming up next to him and holding up Ryousuke for her to see.

The queen herself was a beauty, exotic really the only word that justified her appearance. She had long purple locks that fell around her perfectly, stopping at her waist, a massive golden moon barrette on the side of her head. Her large and ample breasts were wrapped with what looked like white silk, crossing over her front and going around her neck. Her flat stomach was showing, since she had a low riding skirt made of the same material, though there were golden chains draped around her curvy hips. She stood, looking them over, though her gaze stayed on Ryousuke for the longest. "You." she pointed to the blonde. "Are you an agent of Kabuto?"

Ryousuke frowned. "Who?" he asked. "Look, we're just passing through. Our ship crashed here, and we were looking for supplies to help fix it up so that we could leave."

"Your ship?" she blinked. "How is this possible? The oceans have been gone for nearly three decades."

"Not that kind of ship." He said. "Our spaceship."

Everyone in the room seemed to grow silent, looking to one another. "What?" the purple haired queen demanded.

"You know…spaceships…so that you can travel through the galaxy from planet to planet?" Ryousuke asked. "Do you…not have those?"

"Does it _look_ like we have those?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

He glanced around. "…not really." He said. "Listen…my cousin is injured pretty badly, and we really didn't mean any harm, we were just looking around. Can you let us go so I can take her back to the ship and tend to her wound?"

"No." she said simply, before looking to the man who was holding a barely conscious and pale Shiori. "Take her away." She ordered, pointing off. "But the man stays with me, I have some questions for him."

The warrior nodded. "Yes My Lady." He said, turning and walking out of the tent.

Ryousuke struggled in his captors' hold. "No, Shiori!" he shouted after her, before looking back at the purple haired woman. "You're not going to let her die are you?" he asked, worrying marrying his brow.

"Of course not." She huffed. "I'm not a heartless leader. Shusui will take care of her personally." She said, gesturing for the rest of the guards to leave.

"Majesty, would you like us to bind him?" one of the guards holding the blonde man asked.

"I said get out!" she screamed, glaring at them and daring them to speak again.

They nodded, releasing him and hastily making an exit. Ryousuke let out a sigh, slowly standing and putting most of his weight on his left leg, since his right one still hurt from where he'd been cut.

The queen walked up to him and examined his appearance closely, putting her face close to his before she smirked at him. "If you wish to treat your wound, just through that flap is my sleeping quarters. I have medical help in there. Bandages and such." She said, leaning back a bit. "Yes…so go ahead and remove your clothing and tend to yourself before I have you service me."

He blinked. "…service you?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Yes." She giggled, pressing her front against his. "I know I seemed coarse in front of my servants…but I have to be strong…plus I do have some questions for you."

Ryousuke stiffened slightly, though it was only because the bottoms of his uniform suddenly became really tight. "Wait…so you want me to sleep with you." he stated, still not believing his luck. Because honestly, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She nodded. "I'm stranded out here in the desert." She whispered, running her hand down his chest. "Plus you're so cute. I can question you later. Because I'm now making you my slave."

He blushed slightly. "You're so pretty." He blurted, making the color in his cheeks darken. "Um…I'm just gonna go…take care of my leg." he said, stumbling a bit when he began to back away from her.

She followed after him, watching him as he moved. "So you are not from Kagirinai?"

"No." he shook his head, turning and going through the flap to her chambers and quickly finding where the medical supplies were placed. "My home planet is called Earth." He told her, unzipping his uniform and pulling his arms from it, the top falling to his waist and revealing his torso.

The queen followed him inside as well, shivering with delight. "Another world with beings?" she giggled, letting her fingers trail down his back. "How exciting. And such delicious ones at that."

His skin tingled as he glanced at her. "Yes. We're travelling around trying to find a new place to live on, because our home is dying. Only our ship got hit with a bunch of meteorites on the way here, so we had to make an unexpected stop." He said, unbuckling his utility belt and placing it aside before he began to remove his boots. His forest green gaze returned to her. "What is your name?"

"My formal name is Her Royal Highness, High Queen Ming Yue." She said, sounding sophisticated. "But you may address me as Ming while in my bed chambers." Ming smirked, pushing him back so that he landed amongst her padded bedding. She kneeled down and grabbed the pants of his suit and pulled them off quickly. "Now let's tend to that wound so you can tend to me." she snickered, rubbing his bulge before grabbing the wraps.

"It's not as painful as my erection's about to be." he joked, sitting up slightly and watching her.

Ming laughed and grabbed a wet cloth before wringing it out and wiping the blood from his thigh. She dried it before hurriedly wrapping his thigh and then slowly sliding her hand up to his cloth boxers. "Interesting undergarments." She mused, feeling him once more and biting down on her lower lip. "You may think me loose and unjustified, but I cannot sleep with my subjects. They could become too attached, and your meat feels ever so tempting. I couldn't help but ogle you when you were brought in."

"I did notice that right away." The blonde breathed out, smiling slightly. "As I noticed how beautiful you are. No woman on my planet can even attempt to match your beauty."

"Wonderful news." Ming smiled, reaching back as she stood once more, untying her top and pulling it off. She tossed the cloth to the side before sliding off her skirt and standing bare before him in all her perfection. "Now cater to my body my slave. I crave your thick cock." She moaned, biting one of her fingers deviously.

His eyes widened at the sight of her skin. "Oh God." He moaned, standing and stepping closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly smoothing them up her stomach and cupping her large breasts. "These are magnificent." He whispered, dipping his head and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he pulled on her other one with his hand.

Ming moaned softly, resting her hand on his head as she smiled down at him. "So cute…like a child sucking for his mother's milk."

"Don't bring my mother into this, you'll kill the mood." He smirked against her flesh, moving to the opposite one. Then he lowered down, kissing a trail down her stomach to her pelvis. When he reached it, he grabbed her hips and twisted, tossing her onto the bed and climbing over her. "I'm going to take you like you've never been taken before." He promised, opening her legs to get a look at her soaked womanhood.

She giggled, watching him with amused navy blue depths. "You're a good slave. Go ahead and make me scream. Prove your worth." She ordered.

He dipped his head and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her arousal before licking up her slit. He swirled his tongue around her clit, before shoving it into her tight hole and beginning a thrusting motion. His hands smoothed up her thighs, rubbing them as his right hand came up to play with the swollen bud he had just licked, so that it wasn't neglected.

The purple haired queen moaned, arching slightly as she fisted some of his hair and forced him into her privates. "Yes! Just like that…it's wonderful. Lick it all up just like an obedient dog. So good!" she purred, moving her hips a bit.

Ryousuke slipped two fingers into her, twisting them and pumping them in and out at an opposite pace of his tongue. He sped up, groaning against her dripping folds as his face was slowly becoming coated in her juices. He didn't even care that she was calling him a dog, or that he would become her slave. He hadn't had sex in forever, was horny, and to be honest? As long as Shiori was okay, he didn't mind being subjected to this goddess' sexual fancies.

She sat up, watching him a bit more before she pulled his head up. "I want you to shove your thing inside me now." She ordered, lowering her hand and rubbing herself. "It's been so long since I've felt the pleasure of a man."

He smirked. "So wanton." He said, grabbing her hips and rolling her over. Before she could react, her gripped her once more and slammed into her, starting a quick pace. "You think I'm a dog?" he asked in her ear as he leaned over her. "Then I shall take you like one." He declared, thrusting into her particularly hard.

Ming cried out, gripping her bedding as she moaned loudly. "Oh yes!" she yelled, throwing her head back. "Take me you animal! You beast!" she panted loudly, gyrating her hips against his pelvis. "It's so good!"

He pulled back and held her hips once more, continuously slamming into her. "You're so tight…so amazing." He said through gritted teeth, going even faster.

"Of course I am." She smirked, gasping once he slammed into her again. "I'm the queen, my womanhood is the most sought after in the land."

Ryousuke yanked her up, his hands moving to her breasts and holding onto them. "I can see why." He smirked, licking the shell of her ear and biting it as he pinched her nipples and tugged on them. "Your body is flawless."

She moaned once more. "My body is trembling from what you're doing." She whispered, looking back at him as she began to tighten around him. "Make it worth my while." She said, groaning as she threw her head back, allowing her release to explode from within.

He grit his teeth, thrusting into her once more before he groaned out in his release, holding her close as his semen shot into her womb. "Yes." He seethed, sliding his hand down her stomach and lightly rubbing her clit to prolong her pleasure.

"Mmmm…" she moved against him still, slowly as she relished the feel. Until she finally felt it and her mind was no longer foggy. "You imbecile!" she screamed, pulling off of him. "You violated the most holy place with your filth!"

Ryousuke blinked, clearly confused. "…what?" he asked, watching her with slightly wide eyes.

Ming sat down and spread her legs and stuck her finger into her vagina in attempts to scoop out the white substance that was beginning to seep out. "You put your seeds inside me!" she glared. "What if I become with child? This is unacceptable!"

"Oh…I didn't realize…I wasn't thinking…I was really distracted by the erotic sounds you were making okay?" he huffed, a small blush coming to his face. "And you didn't say anything beforehand. I didn't know it would be such a big deal. I won't do it next time, I promise."

"Ugh!" she glared, standing and crossing her arms over her chest. "You're such an ignorant dog! Why would you think it was okay to place your foreign seed in my belly? Are you a king? A warrior who deserves a queen's love and child? So ambiguous!" Ming growled, storming out into her main tent despite the fact she was naked.

Ryousuke pouted slightly, getting off the bed and grabbing his boxers to put them on. What a bitch. Now that he was thinking clearly, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to wait until the right moment came along, find Shiori, and then get the hell out of here. Because these people were crazy. First things first though, he was going to put his clothes back on.

* * *

Shusui sat in his tent, looking over the unconscious woman tied to his bed. Her wound had been pretty terrible, but nothing he couldn't fix. The hard part had actually been getting her out of her strange outfit so that he could bathe her and tend to her wound. Her undergarments were odd as well, but he liked them. They were very erotic, and the most interesting shade of blue. And so, he had decided to leave her in those as one of the women repaired her suit. He reached forward and brushed some of her hair to the side, running his fingers through the soft locks as he scanned her face, taking in her delicate, yet strong features. Features that to him, made her one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

She began to stir, moving her face a bit to the side as she frowned. "Ryousuke…" she groaned. "I told you…we're not going to have sex…"

He blinked, leaning forward a bit in interest. "Who is this Ryousuke? Is he your lover?" he asked, hovering over her.

Her brow furrowed. "No…" she bumbled a bit. "Cousin."

"The man with hair the color of the sun?" he wondered.

"Huh?" she asked, finally opening her eyes. She stared up with her blue-green depths and gasped, jerking up only to snag against her restraints. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my cousin?" she ordered, glaring up at him as she continued to fight against the bonds, ignoring the stabbing in her side from the movements.

Shusui placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself, you'll undo all of my hard work." He said. "My name is Shusui, and I am a guard to Her Royal Highness, High Queen Ming Yue. She has kept custody of your cousin, and given you to me." He informed her, his brown depths glancing down at her heaving chest, enjoying the view of one of her pink nipples poking out due to her struggling. "And what a great gift."

"Gift?" she shrieked, turning a dark red, since she'd seen that look before on men. That was when she seemed to realize she was in only her undergarments. "Oh my God!" she gasped, attempting to cover herself. "Please!" Shiori begged, tears gathering in her shining depths. "Please don't rape me!"

He blinked. "Rape?" he asked, seeming offended. "Madame, I believe in only pleasuring a woman, and taking her upon request. I assure you, I will not force you this day, or any other." He said, grabbing his blanket and draping it over her to make her more comfortable. "I simply removed your clothes to have them mended."

She swallowed, glaring at him now. "You took my clothes off and looked at my body? What are you some kind of pervert?"

He snorted. "Every man is a pervert. And I only looked, I didn't touch. Much." He smirked, sitting back and staring at her. "So your name is Shiori, correct?"

"No." she huffed.

"I know for a fact it is. I heard that man shouting it as I took you away." Shusui reached out and lightly trailed his fingers down her cheek.

She tried to move away, but found herself stuck. "So what." She growled.

"So I like it, that's what." He smiled, leaning closer to her. "I like your abrasiveness. It's a very attractive quality, especially in a woman." He murmured. "And you have the prettiest eyes…"

Shiori blushed once more, trying to lean back, but all it did was hurt her neck a bit. "Please stop…" she whispered. "You're making me very uncomfortable, and it's very alarming."

The brunette man chuckled. "You should not be afraid of me, Shiori my sweet. And since you'll be staying with me, I am going to do my best to make sure that you become comfortable around me. Because there's nothing like rubbing your naked flesh against someone else's and reveling in your orgasms together, nor getting to hold them afterwards. So when you're ready, that is what we will do." He promised, picking up her hand and kissing it, before giving her the space she had requested. "When I return, it will be with some food, and your clothing." He said, rising and exiting the tent.

Shiori tried to look after him and once he was gone, attempting to break from her bonds. But no matter what she tried she couldn't get out. She yelled, growing more frustrated as she thrashed around. "God! Why!" she almost cried. She sniffed, reigning in her emotions. "Please…Kurogané…Sakimori…come save us." She whispered.


	3. A Night in Captivity

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Three_

-A Night in Captivity-

Ryousuke watched through the crack in the flaps of the tent as Ming began to dress herself. When he had finished putting his clothes back on and gone out to the main part of the tent, she had glared at him, huffed, and gone back into her quarters. He assumed she didn't want to be around him right now, but he didn't really care. Because this was the perfect moment for him to try and leave.

He turned and silently made his way to the entrance of the tent. Hardly anyone was walking around the camp anyways, so it wasn't like they would see him. The second he stepped outside though, two spears were immediately pointed at him from the guards he hadn't seen standing on either side of the entrance. "Whoa." He smiled, holding his hands up. "I was just looking around." He shrugged, backing into the tent.

When they could no longer see him he frowned. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. He walked around the large tent, examining the cloth it was made of to try and find an area where he could just roll under and out. But this thing had been built by experts, because as he checked the faint crack along the bottom, he could barely feel any of the wind he could hear outside. This meant that he would just have to try and find a way out through Ming's room, but he would have to do so when she wasn't in there.

He straightened and walked into that section of the tent, seeing the now clothed woman brushing out her long purple locks. Perhaps, in lieu of his momentary delay, he could be shown about the camp, and figure out where Shiori was being kept. That way when he did make it out it wouldn't take him long to get her. "I want to see my cousin." He stated, meeting her deep blue gaze in the mirror. "To know that you have kept your word."

"No." she said simply, continuing to brush her hair. "I told you she was fine. My own personal guard is caring for her and he is a complete gentleman. So long as she doesn't cause trouble, he will keep her with him."

"I want to see her." Ryousuke repeated, walking over to her. "Why can't I?"

Ming let out an annoyed sigh, slamming her brush down on her vanity. "I do not have to explain myself to you. But since you are so persistent, I do not trust you! You are a prisoner here until I deem otherwise."

He arched a brow, placing his hands on her shoulders and beginning to rub them. "I thought I was a slave." He leaned down and nuzzled her slightly, inhaling her wonderful scent as he nipped her earlobe. "Your slave."

She shrugged off his hands, turning a bit and glaring up at him. "Well my slave doesn't get privileges when he messes up. So you will have to be good before I allow you anything. Understand?"

The blonde had to do everything in his power not to show his frustration, since he'd thought he could at least fuck her one more time before getting as far away from her as possible. "Then what am I supposed to do all day? Follow you around like a lost puppy?"

"Precisely." She perked up, crawling over to her bedding. "Like giving me a foot massage."

His eye twitched, and the only reason he sat at her feet and began to rub one of them was because he needed her to give him some leeway so that he could get out of here. His hands worked deftly and skillfully, as he was sure to rub away all of the stress in her feet and her calves.

She lounged back, letting out a soft moan. "That feels wonderful…um…what's your name again?" she asked, peeking at him with only one eye.

"Ryousuke." he sighed. "Uchiha Ryousuke."

She smirked. "Ryoyo." She purred, tapping him with her foot. "I like it."

He rolled his eyes, continuing his motions until he eventually switched feet. There was silence between them, until he let out another sigh. "I'm sorry…about earlier." he glanced up at her face. "Normally I don't make mistakes like that when I'm with a woman…and while it does not excuse what I did, you should know that where I am from, I'm one of the wealthiest people in the world, and my family is one of the oldest, most powerful ones in the country. So by your standards…I suppose I would be a lord." He told her, blushing slightly as he returned his attention to her feet. "If that makes you feel any better in case you do…you know…"

Ming blinked, pulling her foot away from him and suddenly shoving her face in his. "A lord?" she asked, seeming intrigued. "So…you're like a prince…? Just from a different planet?"

Ryousuke's eyes widened slightly as he sat back a bit to create more distance between them. "…kind of. We haven't had any emperors in my country for years, though I am distantly related to the royal line I am sure." He said.

Her smile widened and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as she tackled him. "How exotic! A prince from far off! And your world is powerful, yes? If I am to have your child you must marry me! Then you will be my king! His Royal Majesty, High King Ryoyo." She giggled, snuggling against him. "And you can save me from the tyrant Kabuto."

His blush darkened. "M-marry?" he asked. "But we don't even know if you're pregnant yet."

"But you are a prince, so your seeds are extra potent to a queen like me! They will seek out my egg and father a wonderful child for us!" she smiled.

He was trying really hard not to have a heart attack right now. "But I can't stay here!" he said. "I'm on a mission to save my planet. And I can't just leave my family to die. That would be a terrible act for a prince to do." He said, deciding to try and argue on this crazy woman's level. "If I am to become a king, father, and husband, I must set a good example. Leaving hundreds of people to die so that I can live is not very chivalrous. Or noble."

Ming just laughed, pushing him down and straddling his waist as she placed her hands on either side of his head. "Then bring your family here." She said simply. "My child must have grandparents and family."

Realization dawned on his face. "Of course. That's brilliant." He smiled, seeing the logic in her words. They could just come and inhabit this planet. And with their technology, it wouldn't be too hard to survive, once they'd built a few greenhouses and such to grow fruits and vegetables. And the things they could teach these people, and even learn from them, were practically endless.

"Yes!" Ming cheered, getting off of him. "I must inform everyone of our impending marriage and your promise to end this great depression!" she announced before disappearing out of the tent. Ryousuke blinked, growing confused.

"Wait…what?" he was up in an instant, running after her and bursting out of the tent just in time to hear Ming yell.

"I am getting married everyone!" she called, erupting a massive cheer from the group nearby. "And Ryousuke has promised to aid us in our fight for freedom!"

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand to get her attention. "What fight for freedom?" he asked.

"From Kabuto of course." She said, seeming confused by his demeanor. "He has destroyed Kagirinai and turned it into this wasteland in attempts to rule it. He stormed my palace with his minions of the underworld and took over." Ming explained.

"…minions of the underworld?" he seemed only more confused.

"Um…" she tapped her chin in confusion. "Undead? People who are once alive but now no longer breathe…he resurrected them and controls them."

The Uchiha deadpanned. This was more than he'd signed up for. He just wanted to move his people here, he didn't know it was going to require that he kill some evil guy with all these zombies before the planet would be safe. But, he thought as he looked into Ming's trusting, hopeful blue eyes, it might not be so bad. If he did, their search would be over. And he'd be married to a sexy queen who was an animal in bed. Sure, his mother would be upset that it wasn't for love, but who said anything in his family was traditional? Besides, there was something about Ming that he couldn't put his finger on. Something that made him want to stay with her whenever she was near.

He began to pull her back towards the tent. "Tell me more of this Kabuto, and what he has done to your planet." He asked. One thing he did know for certain, was that Kurogané was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

Shiori glared at the ceiling as she lay in the same place she'd been for at least six hours now. She was so bored and so tired of being in her undergarments. Ever since that crazy pervert had left, she had nothing to do. She was too scared to fall asleep, but she was beginning to get sleepy, probably because it seemed to be getting darker.

She thought about Ryousuke and hoped he was okay. She could only imagine how rough he had it being a man and all. At least as a woman they would keep her for a bit before realizing she wouldn't give in to their demands for sex. But she simply could not believe there was an entire humanoid race amongst the stars.

"Kurogané…don't wait till night fall." She sighed, stiffening when she heard someone approaching. She tried to move and get a look at the entrance, but when she finally got a good angle, she saw the same man from before walk in and her glare returned. "What do you want now?"

"So hostile." Shusui smiled at her, sitting down beside the bed carefully, since his arms were full. Then he placed a basket and a flask in front of her, and she saw it was filled with fruits and some dried meats. "I brought you some food and water, as well as your clothes, perfectly mended." He set down her uniform, which was cleaned and folded neatly. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"Where's my cousin." She demanded.

"With Her Majesty." He said. "He has promised to aid us in taking back the kingdom so that the land is freed for your people to come and live here. And as his reward, he will be made king." His face scrunched up a bit. "I don't think it's a good idea to trust him, but the queen seems to, and I trust her judgment."

Shiori blinked. "Wait…my cousin is going to be a king?"

"Unfortunately." The brunette sighed, pulling a knife out of nowhere. "Now don't move." He instructed, leaning towards her. He grabbed her wrists then, before quickly slicing her binds and releasing her. "Don't think this means you can run." He warned, putting his knife away. "While I am under the impression you know how to fight, I will subdue you once more if need be. And if you leave this tent, you are no longer safe from the other men."

"I'm not safe with you!" she countered, sitting up and trying to hit him, though he quickly caught her wrist and pulled her forward so their faces were merely centimeters apart.

"Trust me, Shiori my sweet, you are safer with me than you are out there on your own. Especially at night." Shusui told her, his deep eyes raking over her scantily clad form before returning to her face.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks. "I want to talk to my cousin…"

He smirked. "You can see him tomorrow, if Her Excellency feels so inclined to indulge your request." He said, releasing her wrist to trail his hand up her arm. "I like these undergarments you have on. They accentuate your feminine attributes greatly." He complimented. "But I am curious about one thing."

She moved her arm away from him, attempting to cover her exposed body. "What?"

Shusui gazed into her blue-green eyes, seeming to almost get lost in the depth of them. "Why does someone with such wonderful womanly attributes hide herself in men's clothes?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Would you not be more comfortable in a dress?"

Shiori blinked. "Huh?"

"Your clothing." He clarified, nodding to her black uniform. "It has pants instead of a skirt, like a man's outfit would. But you're so pretty, I don't understand why you don't dress to better accentuate your looks, like most women do."

"Because…" she said softly, still looking confused. "Wearing a skirt or dress would get in the way with what I have to do. I do have normal clothes back home. Like dresses and stuff."

"So where you're from…it is acceptable for women to wear pants?" the brunette asked.

The Uchiha sighed. "Yes. We don't cook and clean and stay home. I have a job. I also know martial arts and kendo. I'm not even married yet, and I'm already twenty-three."

He looked completely entranced with her. "Fascinating." He whispered. "You're the perfect woman."

She turned even redder, if possible. "I'm not perfect, I can't even cook."

"But I don't want a woman who can cook." Shusui said, slowly moving closer to her, as she moved back. "I want one who knows her way around the battle field and can be independent, but still rely on and need me." he hovered over her slightly, their faces only an inch apart at this point. "I want you, Shiori." He whispered, lightly, gently, placing his mouth over hers.

Shiori gasped, her eyes widening as their kiss continued. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't pull away. So what did that mean? Slowly, she allowed her eyes to close and kissed him back softly, feeling a warmth spread though her. The pressure of their mouths increased as Shusui threaded his fingers into her hair and held her head in place. He deepened their contact, his tongue massaging hers as their kiss slowly turned down a more passionate route. And just as Shiori was about to lean forward, he pulled away, smiling at her as he continued to caress her hair and scalp. "You need to eat what I brought you before you become dehydrated." He said, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

She sighed, moving away from him and getting off the bed. She grabbed her suit and pulled it on, zipping the front up and finally feeling the snug and comfortable feel of not being half naked. "You didn't drug any of it right?" she asked, sitting back down and pulling on her boots before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Just that apple you're eating." He snickered, standing up and beginning to remove his armor, since he no longer needed it on.

She stopped mid-chew, her eyes widening as she looked down at it. Shusui burst into laughter at the look on her face and shook his head. "I'm just kidding. I already promised I wouldn't hurt you, and drugging you would not help in my goal of getting you to like me." he told her, his armor all gone now, leaving him in a tight sleeveless shirt and what almost appeared to be a kilt around his waist.

"Well I'm not going to let you have sex with me." She clarified, continuing to eat.

"You say that, but if you gave me fifteen minutes to touch you however I pleased, I bet I could get you to change your mind." He winked at her. "You responded to my kiss well enough, after all." He said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

She glared at him, though she couldn't help but look over his delicious body. "On my planet, men who approach a woman so brashly are jerks."

His brow furrowed, and he looked at her in confusion. "What's a jerk?"

"It's a bad name for a guy. It means no one likes him." she explained.

"Huh…I always thought I was pretty likeable." He shrugged, dropping his bottoms and standing bare before her.

Shiori's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared down before letting out an embarrassed squeal and turning away. "Oh my God! Don't just undress in front of me and be all naked!"

"Modesty isn't exactly something we practice on Kagirinai." Shusui smirked, turning and walking over to a tub of water and getting in it. It was barely big enough to fit him when he sat, and once he was situated, he began to rinse himself of the day's filth.

"You people are savages that live in a desert wasteland." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He paused in his actions, a far off look coming to his face. "It wasn't always like this. Our land used to be lush and green, and roaring with life. Until Kabuto took over." He spat out, sounding more hateful than Shiori had ever heard him speak. "It was as if the planet lost its will to live when that monster stole the throne from our queen."

The brunette blinked, frowning at his sudden change. "Lush and green? But it's all desert."

"We used to have forests and grasslands everywhere. But before the city fell…the plants began to die and disease and famine ravaged the lands. And then most plants disappeared altogether. As well as half of our water sources." He said. "We believe it is because Kabuto killed one of the Mutsu Shouhan. The Master of Life."

"The Master of Life?" Shiori asked.

Shusui nodded, rising from the tub and grabbing a towel to dry with as he stepped back onto the floor of his tent. "There are six Masters, each of their own element. The Master of Life is the reason the plants grow and the animals continue to breed. And when he took the palace from Her Majesty, Kabuto was wielding the Staff of Life, something that should only ever be touched by its Master." He explained, tossing the towel aside and donning a pair of loose pants to wear to bed.

The brunette seemed to take in this information, though she appeared confused. "But…if there are six, why don't the others do something about it?"

"Two of the Masters remain unknown to the world, and the others are hidden." He said, sitting beside her on the bedroll and picking up a piece of dried meat. "And for good reason. Kabuto would do anything to sever their powers before they have the chance to pass it on to their offspring. He may have already sealed the others away, for without the Master of Life, nothing lives, yet without the Master of Death, nothing dies."

"The Master of Death?" she gasped, leaning closer. "Like…grim reaper type thing?"

He gave her an odd look. "A what?" he asked, finishing off the meat.

"Um…" she tapped her chin. "A death god."

Shusui blinked. "Do you have many of these gods on your planet?"

She shook her head. "No. You mean like someone who can control death right?"

"In a way, I suppose." He nodded. "I never met the Masters of Life and Death, and there are many stories of their powers, but the root of it is that they balance our world and everything in it. Without them, there is chaos." He yawned then, stretching a bit and lying down behind her on his bed. "Now enough talk. It is late, and I am tired, as I'm sure you are. Tomorrow I will take you outside and show you around. And perhaps if the queen is agreeable you can see your cousin."

She glanced back at him, her downcast gaze sad. "Promise?"

"Yes." He yawned once more, before reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He yanked her down next to him, so the half of her was lying atop of him and the other half on the pallet. "Now sleep, Shiori my sweet. Dream of something that will bring a smile to your beautiful face." the brunette said with a crooked smile of his own as he reached over and doused the lamp next to his bed, leaving the tent illuminated by moonlight and moonlight alone.

Shiori sighed, moving off of him and laying beside him, though with clear distance between them. At least as much as she could manage. She couldn't help but think about what he had told her and how this land had once been. How could killing one person bring such disaster? She stared forward, laying on her side with her back to Shusui. One thing was for sure, this was a dangerous place, and she honestly didn't think it was because of her captors.


	4. Search and Rescue?

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Four_

-Search and…Rescue?-

Kurogané scanned the desert, praying to see the lights of his cousins' speeders racing towards the ship in the darkness, and being disappointed yet again. They should be back by now. Night had fallen hours ago, and both Ryousuke and Shiori were not ones to be late, or keep people worrying. It was then that the Uchiha had to accept reality.

Something bad had happened.

Nothing else would have detained his cousins, even if it were good news. They would have come back immediately to share it. And as far as Kurogané knew, they had not pressed the panic buttons on their speeders to alert them of the danger they were in.

Wanting to be sure, he turned on his heel and walked back up the ramp into the ship, feeling it begin to close before he had finished his ascent. He walked straight into the main room of the ship, finding it empty. It only meant that everyone else was either off eating, or waiting anxiously in the lounge area where he had left them. He guessed the latter.

He went over to one of the screens and pressed a button, searching the logs. Nope, no panic button had been hit since their departure. But that still didn't mean nothing had happened, and he was not one to take chances. Sighing, he turned and made his way to the lounge area on the ship, his suspicions being confirmed as he found his cousins and sister there, each doing some menial task to pass the time.

"Something's happened to them." the ebony haired man announced, getting their attention. "I just know it."

"Someone should go out and look for them." Izumi frowned, standing. "I'll go."

"No." Kurogané said firmly, making her pause. "At dawn we will all leave to search for them. Clearly two was not a big enough number to go out into this wasteland. Splitting up even more will do us no good."

Sakimori sighed and nodded. "I agree. It's the best course of action…hopefully Ryousuke and Shiori will be alright until morning."

"Yes, hopefully." He said, turning on his heel to leave. "Everyone get some rest. For once we leave in the morning, we will not return until we have either found them, or killed whatever was responsible for their demise." He promised, exiting the room, his hidden concern for his family members showing only when he was alone. He really did hope they were okay, because the knowledge of their deaths wouldn't nearly be as hard on him as it would his aunts and uncles. And he just couldn't be the bearer of bad news. Not to his family.

* * *

The next morning found Kurogané and his team speeding through the desert in search of their cousins, each dressed in their own black jumpsuit and set of helmets. They'd had a quick breakfast, and just as the sun had begun to rise, they headed out in the barren wilderness to begin their search. A search that had proved disappointing thus far.

"Has anyone gotten anything on their scanners yet?" the Uchiha asked into his mic.

"Not yet." Izumi replied.

Tadaaki glanced over. "But this is the direction they went for sure. I checked the monitors this morning to make sure."

Kurogané nodded, glancing down at his screen before returning his jade gaze to the terrain. "It is probable that they searched for water first, for the engines. When you see a water source come to your screen, say so and we will head there." He instructed.

"Got something." Sakimori announced. "Looks like its reading as hydrogen dioxide."

"Location?"

"Twenty degrees north." The elder nodded, speeding up to lead the way.

Everyone followed, and when they reached the small lake they parked their speeders and dismounted. Kurogané held up his scanner, searching the area for any signs of life other than the few fish that were in the water. Suddenly his device beeped, indicating it had something. "This way." he said, pointing off to the other side of the lake.

Walking ahead of the group, they made their way around the lake and through the little bit of foliage that was there. They each moved slowly and silently, not wanting to alert whatever it was they were picking up of their presence. When Kurogané could make out the camp through some of the tall grass, he held up his hand to halt everyone. He turned and looked at them, quietly pulling out his gun and signaling that they were going to take the people by surprise and search it for their cousins. Following his example, they each took out their weapons and set them to stun instead of kill, since they didn't want to take any unnecessary life.

When everyone was ready, Kurogané crept through the brush, hastily making his way behind one of the large boulders near the camp and hiding. He looked back at Sakimori, motioning for his elder cousin to follow suit. After him went Izumi, and then Tadaaki, the group doing this as they moved closer to the camp. Suddenly they all heard a noise, and as a group pressed their backs against the rock they were currently hiding behind. Kurogané held up three fingers, silently counting down before he leapt around the rock and held his gun up.

He blinked in surprise at the man that was standing there. His armor was almost like the kind they used in ancient Greece, and while he had a sword strapped to his side, he didn't appear to be threatening at all. The man took in his appearance, as well as the other humans', and smiled slightly. "Are you Kurogané?" he asked, looking back at the ebony haired man.

Kurogané arched a brow, exchanging a look with his cousins before returning his jade gaze to the soldier. "…yes."

The man smiled. "Excellent. Her Majesty and Lord Ryoyo have been expecting you. Please follow me." he said, turning and beginning to walk towards the camp.

"Ryoyo?" the Uchiha asked, since the name was an odd one.

"Why do they know your name?" Izumi whispered.

Sakimori placed his gun away and followed after the man. "Because they have Shiori and Ryousuke."

Tadaaki followed with Kurogané. "Lord Ryoyo? What a gay ass name."

"Well don't say that where they can hear you. We don't want to insult these people until after we have Shiori and Ryousuke back." Kurogané whispered as they were led to the camp. His posture was tense and alert, as the way the people stared at them made him uneasy. It was almost like they were silently worshipping him, their eyes wide with curiosity and hope. But hope of what?

Eventually they came upon a large tent that was guarded by two men. "Majesty, Lord Kurogané and his companions have finally arrived." The man announced, making Kurogané raise a brow. Lord?

It was then the man stepped aside and Kurogané could take in the room. Sitting in the center on what appeared to be a throne was a beautiful woman with flowing purple hair and deep navy eyes. But it was the person standing behind the woman's chair that caught his attention. "Ryousuke?" Kurogané asked, surprised to see his cousin unbound, or even tortured.

"Hey guys!" the blonde waved with a smile, before looking down at the woman. "See, I told you they'd be here before the end of the day. Kuro's dependable in that way."

Ming smiled brightly, standing and walking over to Kurogané. "Welcome! It's so nice to meet my future family!" she giggled, hugging Kurogané before he could pull away and swaying with him as his face got buried in her chest. "My sweet cousin Kuroro!"

Kurogané choked slightly, a dark blush coming to his face as her breasts began to envelope his head. And while it was not an unwelcome action, he did feel the need for air beginning to set in. But before he could ask, the woman allowed him to pull back. "Cousin?" Kurogané asked in confusion. "…Kuroro?" his bright gaze moved to Ryousuke, and he arched a brow as something clicked. "…Ryoyo?" he asked, trying to hide his snicker.

Ryousuke huffed, walking around the chair. "It's Ming's nickname for me." he defended.

"Hold up a second." Izumi huffed, stepping forward and somewhat in front of her cousin, Ming's expression turning slightly defensive. "What are you talking about, future family?"

The blonde laughed a bit awkwardly and scratched his cheek. "Well you see…I kind of slept with Ming and may have gotten her pregnant…we're not sure yet…and so I told her how we're descended from Japanese royalty, making us like princes and stuff…and then I promised that when you got here we'd help them reclaim her palace and heal the land." He summed up.

Kurogané's expression darkened dangerously, and faster than anyone had seen him move, he grabbed Ryousuke by his collar and yanked him forward. "_What_." He demanded lowly. "You promised…on _my_ behalf, that we would help these people?" he asked. "Might I remind you, _cousin_, that we have problems of our own, and you are not the one who was put in charge, nor are you second in command."

"Where's Shiori?" Sakimori asked, looking around and noticing she was not there.

Ming smiled once more, lacing her fingers together. "She was being difficult so I gave her to my personal guard so he could have some fun as well. He needed a new toy anyways." She laughed, making Sakimori and Tadaaki glare at her.

"What?!" the usually shy Uchiha yelled.

Kurogané's grip on his cousin's uniform tightened. "You and I will talk later." He said to the blonde, releasing him with a shove before he turned his attention to the queen. "Bring Shiori to me. Now." He ordered.

"Don't worry guys, Shiori's fine. I was assured that nothing bad would happen to her, and Ming stays true to her word." Ryousuke said, trying to assure them.

"If I don't see her within the next two minutes, I will tear this place down myself until _I_ am assured that she is safe, and unharmed." Kurogané said.

The purple haired queen let out a sigh, before her sharp glare fell on Kurogané. "I think you need to remember just who is _really_ in charge here." She hissed, lifting her hand, her palm parallel to the floor as suddenly everyone in the tent collapsed to their knees as if the gravity had increased tenfold. Tadaaki clenched his teeth, trying to remain standing as the others attempted the same.

"What's happening?" Sakimori demanded, trying to reach for his gun, though Ming moved her other hand and all their weapons flew off of them and to her feet.

She walked over to Kurogané, looking down at him. "Understand now. I am the queen of this world and no man, woman, or spaceman shall _ever_ tell me what to do…or threaten me. Are we clear?"

He gave her a hard look. "And nobody, whether they are a man, woman, or a queen, will threaten my family. I do not take words at face value, I must be shown proof. So until I can see, hear, and touch Shiori to be assured that she is well, I will continue to act in my own right. For someone apparently so desperate for my help, you are not doing a good job in convincing me to give it. Because despite what Ryousuke told you, I have no intentions of helping you or your people with your problems. And neither do the rest of my team."

"Well I wouldn't speak for them all, seeing as Ryoyo has agreed to help and so has Shishi…or whatever her name is." Ming smirked, watching him struggle under her power.

"So you've convinced two out of six." He replied. "Who seem to have forgotten that I'm the one who makes the decisions, not them."

"If you do not help me, then I will not allow your dying race to come to my planet."

His jade gaze shot over to Ryousuke. "You didn't mention that." he said.

The blonde huffed. "You got all aggressive before I could."

Kurogané glared at him, before returning his attention to Ming. "In light of the new information, I apologize for my rash behavior. If you would be so kind as to release us, and allow us to see our cousin, I would be more than happy to discuss with you the current extent of your predicament, and so on and so forth." He said, using the manners his mother had instilled in him as a boy. "My lady."

She still looked annoyed but moved her hand and suddenly the air was back to normal. "Shusui. Take the ignorant visitors to see the girl." She ordered before walking off to the side and disappearing into another veiled doorway.

The man named Shusui nodded, though he didn't seem pleased. "This way." he said, leading them off.

Ryousuke chose not to follow, instead going after Ming into her private chambers. "Please do not be irate with my cousin. He means well." He said, stopping behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them to try and soothe her. "He's just not as charming as I am."

"He reminds me of Death…" she growled, glaring off. "And how I loathe her…"

"Kuro's likeable once you get to know him better. He was just worried about us is all, since we didn't return to the ship last night, and so finding me perfectly fine and willingly here probably irritated him. Not to mention I did go behind his back and make promises for him, but I know he'll do it." he assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder to get a better look at her face. "While he may be an ass, he's honorable."

She finally smiled, trying to look back at him. "He's no wonderful king like you Ryoyo. Fate must have known you were destined to be my king, so you came here."

He chuckled. "If Kuro were ever meant to be anything, it would be a general." He smiled, clearly picturing his cousin in ancient battle attire and trying not to laugh. "While he is an excellent and considering leader, strategy is his finest trait, as well as his many skills. That's why I know he'll be able to help you defeat Kabuto." He said, nuzzling her slightly and kissing her cheek.

"_He_ can't defeat Kabuto and nor can I. He has the Staff of Life. What I need from you and your followers is to help me take the city back by helping me find the other four Mutsu Shouhan." She snuggled against him.

"I thought you said that the Master of Life was dead, didn't you? And that that was why the land had died." he asked, smoothing a hand up her stomach and cupping a breast. He couldn't help himself. They were just so nice, and her chosen attire today had been even more revealing than yesterday's. Besides, if he'd already impregnated her, he saw no harm in continuing to be physical with her while they were here.

Ming moaned softly, lifting her hand and placing it over his. "She may be dead, but that means it was passed onto another…and we must find them and reclaim the staff."

"So we shall look for the Master of Life first?" Ryousuke pinched her nipple, lightly tugging on it as his free hand slipped into her skirt and began to stroke her trembling womanhood.

"Huh?" she blinked, arching slightly. "Ryoyo, I can't think when you do those things to me." She trembled, pulling his hand from her and turning to face him completely. "Enough talk, let's take our clothes off." She purred, tackling him and kissing deeply as she started to slip her hands into her clothes, the two getting lost in their own little world.

* * *

Izumi walked closely behind Shusui, watching him with a narrowed gaze. "Did you rape my cousin?"

"Rape is not something we on Kagirinai believe in." the brunette replied, not even looking back. "We believe in the sharing of bodies, and pleasure. To take a woman forcefully is a crime of the most heinous sort, and one that sends you to an eternity of suffering. So no, I did not rape her." There was silence for a moment, and he glanced back at her, a small smirk on his face. "But I did make out with her." he snickered, turning towards a tent and lifting the flap. "Oh Shiori my sweet, I brought you a surprise." He announced, allowing all four of the newcomers inside, where Shiori was currently trying to solve one of his puzzle boxes.

He'd suspected she had a mind for them, and so had gathered her a few things he'd been able to save from the palace and given them to her to occupy her time. Sitting around her were also a few books, written in an ancient language that she had decided she wanted to look at as well.

"Hm?" she looked up, her eyes widening as a smile came to her face. "Kurogané! Sakimori!" she gasped, getting up and running over to them. "You found us!"

Kurogané hugged his cousin to him, his posture relaxing only slightly with the knowledge that she was alright. "Of course we did. We never would have stopped looking." He assured her, stroking her head before releasing her, since prolonged physical contact made him uncomfortable. Then he gave her a curious look. "So…why did you commit to helping these people?"

"Oh." She smiled. "Well I was looking at these scrolls and books they had of their utopia and I was thinking if we could get this place back to normal, then maybe we could bring everyone here to live. That's when I heard Ryousuke had made a deal with the queen."

The ebony haired man crossed his arms. "Yes. Apparently he promised that we would all help free them." he said. "And while what I have heard so far on the subject sounds interesting, I am having trouble believing that living on this barren planet will do our people any good."

Shusui gave him a hard look and stepped forward. "Kagirinai is not barren. Or it won't be if you help us find the Master of Life. Once they're freed, and we find the rest of the Mutsu Shouhan and defeat Kabuto, the plants and animals will return." He said, defending his home.

Shiori nodded, holding up a pointed finger. "Kuro, haven't you noticed that despite the fact we are in a desert, the temperature is not one of a wasteland? I haven't even broken out in a sweat. I think…this Master of Life person was just taken away and thus, life was taken away."

His lips thinned. He already knew that they'd wind up helping the people of Kagirinai. If what his cousins were saying was true, then this place would be perfect to begin anew. And it hadn't even been affected by pollution or anything of the sort. "What are these…what did you call them?" he asked, glancing at the brunette man, who was standing oddly close to Shiori.

"The Mutsu Shouhan." Shusui repeated. "They are six individuals gifted with an ability over a specific element. Life, Death, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Her Majesty is the Master of Wind, and that is why she was able to force you to the ground. And I am the Master of Earth."

Shiori gasped, looking over at him. "You didn't tell me that Shusui!"

Tadaaki glanced between the two. "Hold on…if you two are part of this six or whatever…why don't _you_ just do something about it?"

Shusui sighed. "We would, but Kabuto has the Staff of Life, the weapon of the Master of Life. With that in his possession, he cannot die, no matter what we try. The only one who can kill him at this point is the Master of Death, and she has disappeared." He explained, his brown gaze moving to Shiori as a small smile came to his face. "I didn't tell you about it because I figured I might be able to impress you somehow before you found out." he shrugged.

The brunette blushed, looking off. "Still would have been nice to know."

Kurogané looked from Shusui to his cousin, and back again. "Is there something going on between the two of you that we should be aware of?" he asked, pointing between the two brunettes.

The man smirked. "Yeah," he said, walking over to Shiori and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I've decided to make Shiori my woman."

"What?!" Shiori gasped once more, turning a dark red. "No, no, no, no, no!" she waved her hands in front of her. "We kissed once! But that was it, I swear!"

Izumi gave her cousin a skeptical glance. "Doesn't look that way to me."

Shusui's smile only widened. "She tells the truth. I won't take her fully until our wedding night, unless she asks me to." He chuckled, winking down at the blushing woman in his hold.

"Alright lover boy." Sakimori huffed, walking over to them and pulling Shiori from his grasp. "That's all great and all, but in our family you do not get permission to date until you've asked the father, and seeing as that's impossible for you, looks like you're out of luck."

He just shrugged, still seeming assured that he would have Shiori. "I will wait until he comes to live on this planet to ask him then." He said, his gaze locking with the brunette woman's. "The best things in life are worth waiting for, after all."

Shiori's blush darkened if possible, and Izumi only growled out lowly as she crossed her arms. Sakimori juts glared at Shusui, though it was very subtle. "Well we'll be taking our cousin back with us now."

"Not necessary." Shusui said, seeming to snap back to attention. "Her Majesty will wish to see you all again, so I will take you back to her tent." He said, walking past the group and back outside.

Kurogané looked down at Shiori with a small smirk. "We just can't take you anywhere unsupervised. You always get into trouble." He chuckled, patting her on the head as if she were a child.

Shiori beamed, looking up at her cousin with a bright smile. "I know. I just can't help it. I got my mom's luck." She chuckled as they were all taken back to the queen's tent only to find it empty.

"How rude." Izumi rolled her eyes. "She's not even here." She growled, being cut off by a loud moan from the tented doorway.

"Ah!" another yell erupted. "Ryousuke!"

Everyone went wide eyed, staring at the door before looking at one another. "Well he sure has a terrible incarceration." Tadaaki chuckled.

"It explains why he was so quick to want to help her." Kurogané said, glancing at his elder cousin. "Looks like you'll just have to rape Tadaaki, unless some woman here suits your fancy." He snickered.

"I still got Shiori to go for." He shrugged.

"Ew!" the brunette glared. "No! I told you freaks, no incest!"

They all laughed, the entire conversation clearly hilarious to the group. Shusui didn't appear to find the situation as funny as the others did, as he gave Sakimori a suspicious look. But he didn't say anything, for just then the curtains to Ming's chamber parted, revealing the queen and Ryousuke. Both looked like they had clearly just enjoyed their joined completion, despite how well they had redressed to try and hide it. Not to mention there was a hickey beginning to form on the top of the queen's left breast.

Realizing that everyone in the room had heard them, Ryousuke blushed slightly. "…hey…guys…" he tried to laugh. "Back so soon?"

"You're disgusting." Tadaaki sighed, shaking his head. Sakimori nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryousuke huffed. "Oh you're just jealous cause' I get to have sex with a beautiful woman and you're stuck with your hands." He said, slipping his arm around the purple haired queen's waist.

"So," Ming smiled, leaning against Ryousuke. "Have you decided what you will do Kuroro?"

Kurogané nodded. 'The offer you have made for my people to be allowed residence on your planet is a generous one. I feel it is only fair to repay you by helping return you to your rightful place on the throne. We will help you find these…Mutsu Shouhan, but we will do so using our ship, once it has been sufficiently repaired. That way we can travel faster, and as a group, since I assume you will want to come along for the journey." He said, nodding to her.

"Correct." She nodded.

"The ship won' be ready any time soon." Shiori sighed, looking to Kurogané. "We'll have to take a small vehicle. I can probably tinker with one of the escape pods and turn it into something more mobile and desert friendly."

"Then that is what we will do." He said. "But I would like to return to the ship today so that we can begin. We will also need to send a message home to inform them of what is happening. You," he pointed to Ryousuke. "will stay here, so that Her Highness is assured that we are going to keep our end of the bargain and return once everything is ready."

The blonde nodded. "I understand. While here I will learn more about the task ahead, and we will begin our own preparations for the journey."

Everyone seemed to be on board with the plan, until Ming cleared her throat and stepped forward. "There is only one thing we need to go over." She said, speaking directly to Kurogané. "You are not in charge. I am. I am the Queen of Kagirinai and you will be respectful. Despite your leadership skills, I have been one for far longer than you. Do you understand?"

He met her gaze. "Of course. But if I believe that the safety of my family is in question, I will not hesitate to take over. While I understand that your duty is to your people, mine is to them. While we are on this mission, I want them to be treated as if they were your subjects. Meaning you have their best interests at heart as well. Not just your own."

Ming smirked. "Trust me, I'm not the dangerous one you have to worry about. I want my kingdom back…there's only two people who pose a threat to your family. One being obvious and the other…well let's just hope she's not too pissed at everyone to not want to help."

"Yes…let's." the Uchiha replied, having no idea whom the violet haired woman was speaking of. But he would learn that later. Right now he had a list of things to do, and standing around here would not get them done any faster. So, that in mind, he made the arrangements for him and his cousins, minus Ryousuke, to go back to the ship, nobody knowing that the journey they were about to embark on would change all of their lives forever.


	5. The Capital

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Five_

-The Capital-

"What do you mean we can't take the speeders?" Kurogané glared at the purple haired queen, who seemed more preoccupied with looking around the spaceship in awe.

She sighed before focusing back on him. "I told you, those things are too loud. We're going to have to sneak into the city. Thus, we must do so on either horse or camel, and not all of us can go."

"I'm fine with that." Shiori chimed in, her face popping up on one of the hologram screens.

"Whoa!" Ming gasped, running over to it and running her fingers through the image. "Amazing!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Shiori sighed, oil spotting on her face. "Kurogané, to go after Life and Death we will have to travel farther. I can get the pod ready in about four days at most. The city is closer, so just go and do what you need to do and then when you come back everything will be ready."

He sighed. "Fine, we will take camels to better travel in the desert. How many people do you wish to take?" he asked, looking back at Ming.

"Shusui." She said simply.

The Uchiha deadpanned. She only wanted one other person to go? That was just…ridiculous. "Then I shall bring one person as well." He said, wanting to even things out.

"Then we shall depart at nightfall. By the time we get to the city, it will be just before sunrise." She explained.

Kurogané nodded. "Tadaaki, you will be coming with us." He said, looking over at the brunette.

"Why?" Tadaaki groaned, spinning around in his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"In case someone gets injured while we sneak in and out of the city." He elaborated. "Besides, you know how to fight, so that makes you twice as useful for this task."

He sighed once more. "Can I say no?"

The elder shrugged. "You can. That doesn't mean I'll listen." He smirked. "Don't be so down about it. If you stayed here you'd just get bored."

"Why can't I just go?" Ryousuke asked.

"Because I don't wish to be around you right now, and coming with us may prove as a distraction when it should not." He said, glancing at Ming. "So you will stay and help Shiori. We may need some weapons outfitted to the pod."

The blonde pouted. "Fine."

"Then it is settled." Ming nodded. "We will leave at nightfall." She said, before turning around and leaving them.

"I hope we don't run into too many complications when we reach the city." Kurogané sighed, walking up to his chair and taking a seat. "Searching for the other Masters will be difficult enough."

Tadaaki watched him before focusing back on the ceiling. "This place is so weird. How is our entire society supposed to adjust to this? I mean, she's _obviously_ not going to give up her authoritarian rule."

"Perhaps we can make our own nation, our own city, on this planet, and be allies." The elder shrugged. "So that our way of life does not change so drastically. We will want to keep some semblance of our history alive, after all, and it's not fair to ask us to forget who we were before coming here. But that is something I will discuss with Ming later, and at a better time."

Izumi scoffed as she walked into the control room. "I don't see that priss handling that conversation well." She scowled.

Ryousuke glared at her. "Don't speak so rudely about Ming. You don't even know her."

"_Excuse me_." The dark haired woman snapped. "Oh right, I forgot you've known her _almost_ a whole twenty-four hours more than us."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, so I know her a lot better than you do. You look on the surface, whereas I look beneath. There's a lot about her I doubt you would understand."

"And you do?" Tadaaki asked, arching a curious brow as he stopped spinning, though he was leaning his head back and looking at Ryousuke upside down. "Just cause' you fuck some chick, who's the hottest chick ever, doesn't mean you've touched her soul…that was probably her womb…if you can even reach that far." He smirked.

The blonde rolled his eyes, not rising to the bait. "I never said I touched her soul. It's not like we're in love or anything. I am simply saying that in the throes of passion…you can learn a lot about a woman and her character." He said with a nod.

Izumi shook her head and stopped in front of her brother. "I'm going with you." She said, placing her hands on her hips and daring him to tell her otherwise.

Kurogané arched a brow. "And why is that? You don't like Ming, so why would you want to be around her more than is necessary?"

"Well I'm not staying here in this desert and maybe I just want a shot at her. Plus more of us than them are better odds." She said simply.

"…you promise that you won't do anything foolish or get into trouble?" he asked, meaning she would be going with them.

"No." she said. "I can't promise against something that most likely will happen."

He nearly pouted. "Well I don't want to hear you fuss when I protect you. Got it?"

Izumi smiled finally, hugging him tightly. "I told you Kuro, no promises."

Kurogané returned her embrace, threading his fingers into her hair. "Alright, you may come." He conceded, his fingers brushing through her hair as he released her.

"Good, now I don't have to." Tadaaki sighed.

"Yes you do." Kurogané grumbled, still keeping his hand in her hair.

The brunette groaned, spinning around in his chair once more. "Damnit."

* * *

"There it is." Ming whispered, since the five were currently crouched behind some dried bushes near the massive city walls.

"Holy crap this place makes me think of Troy." Tadaaki said back, taking in the size. It was a massive city, made of stone and marble. The palace could be seen from over the walls, and it was more magnificent than anything they had seen on Earth.

Kurogané looked at the purple haired woman. "Do you have an idea about how we're going to get inside?" he asked lowly. "Or where we will hide once we get there?"

"Of course." She scoffed. "It's my home. Just…don't move or scream." She warned, closing her eyes and holding out her hands. Before any of them could figure out what she was doing, they shot up and flew straight over the wall, dropping towards the ground at breakneck speed. Just as they were about to hit the ground they stopped, hovering for a moment before touching down.

"Holy shit!" Izumi almost yelled, though Tadaaki had smacked his hand over her mouth before most of the noise could get out.

Shusui gave the ebony haired woman a hard look. "She said not to scream." He reminded, shaking his head in obvious disapproval. "Now stay close, and _quiet_," he emphasized, looking at Izumi. "And follow us."

"I'm _sorry_." She hissed.

Ming herself dropped beside them next, looking around. "Alright. Now, I don't know if he moved it, but our soothsayer's crystal ball should be in the east tower of the palace."

"And you can operate it without a soothsayer?" Kurogané asked curiously, since he didn't know anything about this stuff.

"We'll find out." She shrugged, moving forward. She had changed from her formal attire and was in a shorter skirt that tied to the side and a tube top that covered most of her stomach. They traveled in silence after that, moving through the city and closer to the palace.

They crept down alleyways, only going onto the street when crossing to another. Staying in the shadows was their safest option, as Ming's hair shone too brightly in the light, and anyone who glanced their way would know who she was. Word travelled fast among peasants, and it was uncertain as to whether or not whom Kabuto's spies and allies were.

Shusui halted the group when they were nearly upon the palace, and poked his head out to check and make sure it was safe. He ran across the street, turning and signaling for his queen to follow. Ming did so, everyone else waiting their turns to run across. Just as Izumi made her way out onto the street, a figure cloaked in brown slammed against her, grabbing her and dragging her into another alleyway.

The form pressed against Izumi, holding their hand over her mouth, and she knew without a doubt that it was a man she was trapped beneath. "Hold still." He said lowly, his indigo eyes flashing beneath the shadows of his hood, seriousness being reflected in them.

Just then a small group of undead made their way down the street, patrolling for commoners that were out and about before the curfew had been lifted. As they passed by the entrance to where Izumi and the mystery man were hiding, one of them paused and glanced at them. Not really at them, as they were hidden deep in the shadows, but long enough to make the ebony haired woman's heart begin to pound in her chest. Then it snorted, turning and following after its companions.

They remained frozen for a little while longer, until his hand lowered slowly and he stepped back. "Well that was a close one." He said, seeming in a lighter mood as he pulled his hood back, revealing a head of shocking light blue hair that framed a handsome, boyish face. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yes…thank you…but who are you?" she asked, somewhat mesmerized by the man. Unknowingly she reached up and touched his hair, feeling it and not fully understanding why it was such a blue hue.

"Name's Taizen." His smile widened, not minding her actions in the least. "And you?"

"I'm-"

"Izumi!" Kurogané shouted in a whisper, running into the alley and moving to attack the one who had taken his sister away. He halted then, puzzled by the way she was touching the man's hair. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" she blinked, releasing Taizen instantly and looking to her brother, appearing innocent. "Um nothing." She said, hiding her hands behind her back. "Taizen saved me from those creepy things."

The Uchiha gave the blue haired man a suspicious look. "Taizen huh?" he asked, just as everyone else joined them.

Taizen's eyes widened slightly and he moved forward, kneeling at Ming's feet in a noble manner. "Your Highness, I was under the impression you had left the city. As was everyone else."

"I did." She said, gesturing for him to rise. "I have found new warriors to help take the city back. This is three of them. We're going to break into the palace and find the crystal oracle, and see if we can use it to find the other four Mutsu Shouhan." She informed him. "You seem to be against the mage's hold on the hours. Are you one of the Freedom Fighters?" she asked, only hearing Tadaaki try and hold in a laugh.

Ming glanced back at him, her brow a bit angry and creased. "No My Lady I am not." Taizen said, regaining her attention. "My interests are only in my own welfare at this point."

"Then why did you save the girl?" Shusui asked, gesturing to Izumi.

"Because it isn't right for a man to stand by and let a woman be harmed, least of all by those creatures." The blue haired man replied, a small smile coming to his face as he glanced at Izumi. "Let alone one so beautiful."

The brunette shrugged, seeming to agree with his logic. Izumi blushed, looking down at the ground as she seemed to grow more nervous. "Well what _were_ you doing?" she asked, meeting his gaze once more.

"Following you." he said simply. "I was originally on my way into the palace, but I was curious about what you lot were doing."

"And just _what_ were you heading to my palace for?" Ming demanded, her gaze narrowing as she stepped closer to Taizen.

Taizen laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Your Highness, circumstances being what they are…on occasion I sneak in and I borrow things that could be beneficial to me."

Kurogané arched a brow. "So you steal from her?" he tried not to snicker at the look of outrage on Ming's face, as it was utterly hilarious.

"Some might call it that." the blue haired man shrugged, dropping his arm.

"You arrogant swine!" Ming snapped, slamming her hand down, causing Taizen to hit the floor as if a weight had dropped down on him. "You dare steal from me in this time of crisis?" she seethed.

Taizen looked up at her as best he could. "My Lady, I've been _borrowing_ from you since I was twelve." He smiled slightly. "This crisis has nothing to do with it."

Shusui drew his sword and stepped forward. "You should be killed for your crime against Her Majesty." He glared, touching the tip of the blade to the back of the thief's neck in a threatening manner.

He didn't seem at all worried. "I can get you in without being detected by Kabuto." he said.

"I can get into my own palace without a street rat's help." Ming hissed, giving Shusui the order to kill, but before he could move to strike Izumi was down beside Taizen, covering him with her body.

"Wait! Don't kill him!"

Kurogané frowned. "Izumi, what are you doing?" he asked. "Let them have their justice."

"No! He saved me! He was here and something bad could have happened!" she declared, staying over him. "You people believe in fate don't you? He can get you into the palace and saved me, there has to be a reason!"

"Fate could have just decided it was his time to die for his crimes." Shusui said.

"But it's not." She looked up, her grey eyes watering. "Please. You want our help right? So we need to be equal in our cause…just give it a chance…if it doesn't pan out like we hope _then_ you can kill him."

Ming's frown deepened, until she finally moved her hand and released Taizen. "Fine. But this is on you now, you better hope he does not betray your trust, because not only will he die, but I will hold you accountable."

"And I will be the one to kill him." Shusui promised, sheathing his sword.

"Don't worry, I'm all about survival, remember?" Taizen said, rising from the ground once Izumi had gotten off of him. "Besides, your quest intrigues me. Just why exactly do you need the rest of the Mutsu Shouhan? Only Death can kill the wizard."

"Well we can't exactly find Death without all of them. Don't you know anything?" Ming scoffed. "The four elements create Life, calling her forth. But Death is always hand in hand with Life. So once we find Life, if she is still even alive, then we will find Death, and I doubt without Life that Death will be willing to help us."

He arched a brow. "So…how do you plan on finding them?"

Kurogané sighed. "We're going to get the soothsayer's crystal ball and try to use it to locate Fire and Water."

Taizen nodded absentmindedly, before clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Alright, well let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" he asked, walking past the queen and her guard to peer out of the alley. "The curfew should be up in about an hour, since Kabuto still wants the farmers to work as best they can. So we need to be in an out before that time. Because the more people out on the street, the higher risk of you being recognized My Lady." He told them, glancing back at Ming.

"Understood. Lead the way Taizen." Ming said, following after him with the others close behind.

"Please, call me Tai." He smirked, doing just that.

He led them into one of the waterways that led from the palace. Here was where the water from an old stream had been directed upon the palace's construction years ago, by the one of the first Masters of Water. As they walked towards the end of the tunnel, Shusui couldn't help but feel a bit of confusion. They could have come in through this way on their own, so why was this thief necessary?

Before he could ask, Taizen stopped and walked over to the wall, running his fingers along it for a moment, as if he were searching for something. Then he pressed down on a spot, and a large stone in the wall moved back and to the side, revealing the opening of a tunnel.

The brunette blinked. "I had no idea such a passageway into the palace existed." He said, a bit dumbfounded.

"It will be destroyed once I am back in my rightful place." Ming assured, following Tai with Shusui behind her. Tadaaki was after them and then Izumi and Kurogané.

"See." Izumi whispered to her brother. "I told you we would need him."

"I still don't like him." he replied in equally hushed tones. "Or the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't look at me like anything." Izumi huffed, taking her brother's hand since it was now pitch black.

She could hear him scoff. "Please. He wants to fuck you Zuzu." He told her. "Every time he looks at you he's undressing you with his eyes, I just know it."

"Kuro." Izumi blushed, though he couldn't see it. "He was not. Maybe he just likes me."

His grip tightened slightly. "Just promise me you won't sleep with him Zuzu. I don't need another family member's head getting all muddled because of relations with these people."

"I'm not a floozy brother." She leaned closer to him, giving him an annoying jab. "I know what not to do."

"Well I also saw the way you looked at him." Kurogané grumbled, knowing her words were true. "So I just wanted to be sure."

She sighed. "Kurogané. I'm not a man, I won't just sleep with someone." Izumi assured him.

"But you like him." he whispered. "I can tell."

"I just met him." she countered.

He sighed. "Zuzu…how long have we been twins?" he asked, and she as sure if she could see him right now he'd be smirking at her. "I can tell."

"Yeah but-" she started, only to be interrupted.

"We're here." Taizen announced.

"And where exactly would that be?" Shusui asked.

Taizen opened up another door, illuminating the tunnel. He smirked at them. "Why…the treasury, of course." He said, walking through the doorway.

Everyone else followed, the earthlings looking around in awe at the amount of gold and jewels before them. Ming's gaze narrowed as she looked around her treasure room and then back to Taizen. "Take anything again and I will have you hung from your toes while Shusui slowly saws your head off." She warned, walking ahead with the group. Taizen sighed, shaking his head when the other men followed. Izumi stopped beside him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"You're not staying behind to steal…are you?" she asked, her stormy grey depths boring through him.

"I haven't stolen from the treasury since long before we lost our freedom to Kabuto." Taizen said in reply, motioning for her to walk with him as they made up the rear of the group.

"But why would you steal in the first place? Especially from the palace…I mean I know Ming is a bitch but-"

"A bitch?" Taizen arched a curious brow, clearly not understanding.

Izumi blinked before trying to think of the word. "Um…shrew." She nodded.

He seemed to understand well enough. "I began to steal when I was ten because it was fun." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "And then I had to steal in order to keep my most important person alive. Now I steal in order to keep myself alive, and the few orphaned children I come across that need food or clothing. I steal from the palace because it has the best in everything, no matter what it is."

Izumi couldn't help but feel her heart sink, like a rock to the ocean floor. "Your…most important person?"

Taizen looked at her, his eyes holding a shadow she'd never thought she'd see in the normally laughing indigo. "My mother." He said softly. "She died before Life and Death had been taken from us. If I had been able to keep her alive just a little bit longer, her sickness wouldn't have mattered anymore. But there was nothing I could do."

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, looking down since she was a bit uncomfortable under his saddened gaze.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, his smile returning to his face. "Don't be. While I am sad that she is gone, I do know that death is a natural part of life. I tell myself I should be glad that she didn't live to see this. She was too gentle of a person to be able to take this much pain and devastation." He told her.

"How long have things been like this?" Izumi asked, though it was Ming who answered.

"Eighty years."

Tadaaki seemed confused. "If it's been eighty years, how do you all remember all this stuff?"

The queen stopped, looking back at him. "Because I've been twenty-three for eighty years now."

Kurogané frowned. "I don't understand."

Shusui opened his mouth to speak, but it was Taizen who explained. "Without the Master of Death, death does not exist." He stated.

"But they were going to kill you earlier." the Uchiha argued.

The brunette sighed. "He would not have died had I cut off his head. Instead he would have become an undead, a servant of Kabuto, and that is a fate far worse than death."

"This place is so messed up." Tadaaki shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Ming huffed, giving them a silencing motion as they continued forward. It didn't take long to get through the castle, until finally they were passing a massive set of doors that could lead to none other than the throne room. Then they were headed up the tower, stopping when they heard a small cry come from one of the rooms.

"Pl-please L-Lord Kab-buto…"

Ming stopped and peeked in, since the door was slightly ajar. The others did the same only to see a bedroom with a naked white haired man. His hair fell to about his shoulders and his eyes were as black as night. Before him was a smaller woman, who appeared to be cowering slightly. She had dark brown hair and seemed to be shivering with fear. "Now, now Faia…if you don't do it…I'll just have to use your other mouth like last time…"

The girl winced, wrapping her arms around herself as she trembled. "Pl…please don't…I'll do it…" she whispered, lowering to her knees and slowly moving towards him.

He shook his head, smirking. "You know I like it better when I can see your body Faia…" Kabuto chuckled. The girl named Faia began to cry, though she did as she was ordered and undressed until she was bare before him. "That's a good girl." He said, stroking her head. "Such a good, good girl."

Faia whimpered as the mage shoved his cock into her face, though she didn't take it in her mouth. "Faia…" Kabuto warned. "Take it in your mouth or I'll just put it where you don't like it." She nodded, opening her mouth and slowly taking it in.

Kabuto moaned, thrusting himself further into her mouth and holding her head so she couldn't pull away. "Such a good little girl I have here." He hissed.

"That's enough!" Tadaaki yelled, bursting into the room and running straight for them. "You sick bastard how dare you!" he pulled out his gun and fired on the white haired man, shocking him and knocking him back as he was hit. Tadaaki ripped off a blanket on the bed and wrapped it around the girl before heaving her into his arms.

"You idiot!" Ming screamed as he ran out and they all took off down the hall, only to hear an enormous explosion come from behind them.

"God man, I know that wasn't a pretty sight to see but we have more _important_ things to do!" Shusui shouted as he led the group towards the tower where the soothsayer's crystal ball resided.

Tadaaki glared at him. "There was _nothing_ more important in that moment than saving her."

Taizen gave him a hard look, though it wasn't a glare, as it appeared part of him understood. "Important enough to risk all of our lives?" he asked.

"We need to hurry!" Ming said, bursting through the door of the tower and allowing them in before she locked it and pressed her hands against the door. Another smash sounded and they all knew she was holding them down. "Find it!"

They all scrambled and searched, turning over chairs and tables and things, but nothing similar to a crystal ball was near. Tadaaki searched as best he could, but was hindered by the woman in his arms, whom he refused to put down.

Faia herself was frozen with fear, partly at being held, _touched_, by such a large man, and partly by the anger she knew the dark wizard was feeling. Anger he would take out on her when he caught them. Her lower lip trembled, and she tried not to cry at how much worse her situation had been made in just a few moments. Large, watery blue eyes took in the chaotic scene, and it was then something pricked at the back of her mind. She knew what they were looking for, and despite what Kabuto would do to her once he had killed these people, she did have a duty to her queen, above all else.

"It's n-not h-here…" she said softly, though they all seemed to hear her. "H-he…m-moved it to h-his secret workp-p-place."

Everyone stopped, looking to her. Tadaaki kneeled down, still cradling her against him. "Do you know where that is?" he asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

She shook her head quickly, unable to speak now that so much attention was on her. Kurogané cursed. "Then how are we supposed to find the other Mutsu Shouhan so we can retrieve Life and Death?" he nearly shouted, hating this stupid mission more than he ever had before.

"I…kn-know wh-where they are." Faia admitted. "He s-sealed them away in th-their t-temples."

Ming almost lost her hold on the force behind the door. "Both of them?!" she gasped.

Faia nodded. "O-one at e-each p-pole."

"Then we need to get out of here and retrieve them." Shusui said.

Ming glanced back before focusing back on the door. "Everyone…jump out the window and do it relatively simultaneously." She said, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead as banging suddenly started on the wood. "Hurry!"

Without question they all did as instructed, until only Shusui and the queen remained. "I will not leave without you Your Majesty!" the brunette shouted, gritting his teeth as he thrust his arm forward and a chunk of the stone wall ripped off, moving toward the door to help her keep it shut.

"No Shusui." She ordered, releasing her hold and grabbing his wrist as they took off and jumped from the window falling after the others. Ming took in a deep breath, moving her hands in a circular motion. They all stop in midair before they shot up once more almost like a rocket and disappeared just as Kabuto came to the window. He glared at the spot in the now lighting sky and hissed.

"Ming Yue…I don't care that I have locked away death. I will take you and kill myself…" he seethed.

* * *

Everyone screamed, falling straight for the water of the oasis. "We're all going to die!" Izumi shrieked, covering her face with her arms.

Taizen laughed, seeming to take great joy in the fall. He glanced up and saw the queen and her guard following, so he decided it was time for him to act. "Everyone hold your breath!" he shouted, moving his arms.

Water from the oasis shot up towards the group and caught them all, holding them gently in its wet embrace as it brought them back down into the lake. They had to swim for the surface, and when they did, the blue haired man had a large smile on his face. "Well…that was fun." He said, swimming towards the shore as if what had happened hadn't actually occurred. Ming surfaced with a gasp of air.

"You!" she screeched, shooting out of the water and landing before him, dripping wet. Her glare was intense and threatening. "You little conniving…liar…_you_ are the Mizu Shouhan?!"

Taizen sighed, rising from the water and holding his hand out. All of the water on his person began to gather there, leaving him perfectly dry until he had a nice sized ball of water in his hand. Then he tossed it into the lake, so that it wouldn't be wasted. "I didn't lie. I just didn't reveal myself to you upon our initial meeting."

"_Why_?!"

His indigo gaze remained firm as it looked into the queen's angry navy blue. "Because you never know who might be listening. You've lived out here surrounded by guards and protectors. I've been surviving in that hellhole for that amount of time, thank you very much. Trust is not something that comes easily to me, and I wasn't going to blindly trust you and your dog just because you are also Masters." He said, pointing to Shusui, who took offense to the term.

"I am not a dog you rat!" the brunette said. "Do you have any idea how much more useful you could have been if we'd known?!"

Taizen lowered his hand and straightened. "I saved us all from the fall, that should have been help enough." He lifted a finger, halting Ming before she could speak. "I understand how your gift works, but you were nearing the point of exhaustion. Had I continued to allow you to use your gift, you would have become unconscious for an unknown period of time, and time is not something we have to waste right now. We need you awake and well to lead us, My Lady."

Her gaze narrowed once more. "You still could have told me." She said, walking past him as Tadaaki came out of the water, holding Faia to him. "And you! Because of you we have no idea who or even where the Master of Fire is."

"But we know where Life and Death are _because_ of her!" Tadaaki yelled back. "You're a queen, how could you have left her to suffer like that! It's unforgivable!"

"Because of you we almost died." Kurogané said, helping Izumi out of the lake. "War always brings sacrifices Tadaaki. We may have never lived through one, but you remember our lessons on our people's history. There are just some things we cannot control."

"I don't care, we didn't die and we still got her. So I don't understand what the big deal is. I had to save her from that." He said, looking down at Faia. "Are you alright…" he paused trying to remember her name. "Faia." Tadaaki said softly, stroking her cheek.

Faia blushed slightly, shivering beneath the soaked blanket she was clutching to her form. "Y-yes." She practically whispered, staring up at her savior with wide, trusting blue eyes. "Th-thank you."

He smiled down at her. "Of course. How about I get you some fresh clothes and we get you dried off?"

She pulled the blanket even more tightly around her. "W-will I be allowed t-to have p-privacy?" she asked, and he could tell by the expression on her face it was something she'd gone without for a very long time.

"Anything you want, I will make sure you are accommodated to and taken care of." He assured her.

"Excuse me?" Ming scoffed. "You have no authority to promise anything like that."

"I sh-should be g-given it any-w-ways, I suppose." Faia said, though it was not in a rude manner.

The queen placed her hands on her hips and arched a haughty brow. "And why is that?"

The brunette turned her cerulean gaze to her queen, and for once she spoke without a stutter, and with confidence. "Because I am the Master of Fire." She said, lifting one slender hand and holding her palm up as a small flame danced over her skin, but did not burn it, completely entrapping them all.


	6. Preparations

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Six_

-Preparations-

Faia sighed as she examined herself in the mirror that had been provided for her. After a nice warm bath and a good night's sleep, she felt much better than she had yesterday. It was probably because the dark wizard wasn't breathing down her neck every other second as he had been for over half a century. She shivered as she remembered what life in the palace had been like.

Before any of this had devastated their planet, she had been a simple librarian. She worked in the palace and helped research things for the queen, or any of her generals that asked. But when it had been taken over by Kabuto, he'd made her help him with his dastardly deeds. Then one night, as she'd been delivering some information to him, she'd overheard him talking to his guards. His _undead_.

He'd been gloating, and didn't seem to care that the creatures were too primal to understand his words. That was when she'd learned the location of Life and Death, and what had really happened to them. She'd been caught eavesdropping, of course, and the mage had scared her beyond belief. It turned out he liked the sound of her screams, the way she looked when she was begging for mercy, and so not too long after that encounter he had raped her.

She'd always believed sex to be a wonderful, pleasurable experience, but her encounters with Kabuto had been anything but. Her people were taught that sex was a gift, a sharing of bodies and passion, and that rape was one of the most heinous crimes one of their kind could commit. Kabuto didn't seem to care about that, for he'd forced her many times, each and every one of them resulting in pain and tears.

For the most part though, he forced her to service him with her hands, mouth, and breasts. He liked the sight of her on her knees before him in a completely vulnerable position, a clear sign of his dominance over her. To be honest, he hadn't made her do those things every day. No. It was mostly when he was in a particular mood.

She didn't really know what to make of her new situation though, either. As she stood before the mirror, her dark brown hair braided down to the small of her back and dressed in finer clothes than she had ever dreamed of owning, she was still afraid. Afraid of the unknown. Her bangs cut straight across her forehead and fell into her eyes slightly. The outfit was one of the queen's old ones that she had deemed 'ugly', though in reality it was very nice. And the only reason she was wearing it instead of the drab colors of the other commoners in the campsite, was because Ming had said that as a fellow master, she should not walk around in such rags.

It was made of a purple silk, the top tying behind her neck, going down her front in a large triangle to cover her chest, and ending just beneath her breasts, tying once more behind her back and leaving her shoulders and arms exposed. In the center of the top a large diamond had been cut, probably to reveal a bit of the queen's large chest. But on her it showed the swell of her breasts, as well as some cleavage. The skirt tied around her waist, leaving most of her left leg exposed. It was definitely a more revealing outfit than she had ever worn, but still a nice one.

The queen had been almost too proud to point out that her breasts weren't big enough to fill the top out properly, as was clearly shown by the excess fabric that hung down her back, but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time, Faia felt like a lady.

Letting out another sigh, she looked down at the ruby ring on the middle finger of her left hand. It was all that symbolized who she was, what she was. Every member of the Mutsu Shouhan had a stone that indicated who they were. The queen's topaz was in her crown, she knew, and her guard's, that big man that followed the purple haired woman around all the time, had emeralds encrusted into the handle of his sword. As for Taizen's sapphire, she had yet to see it on him, and so did not know where he kept it hidden. Both Life and Death wore theirs on chains around their necks, one being a white diamond, the other black. It was not hard to figure out which stone belonged to whom.

Deciding it was time she went to meet with the queen and see if there was anything she needed to do, she turned and left the tent that had been given to her. She glanced around the bustling camp, a bit skittish, since she was not used to this much activity. As she walked through the small village, she took in the sights, wanting to sate her curiosity. Hearing a laugh, followed by a familiar voice, the brunette female stepped behind one of the tents and gripped the pole helping to hold it up. She peered around the fabric, her blue gaze landing on Tadaaki, the man who had risked everything to save her.

He was so handsome, what with his light brown hair that shined almost auburn in the right light, and his kind teal eyes. Initially she'd been afraid of him, but after he had spoken to her and held her so gently, it was hard to feel that emotion around him any longer. Sure he was tall and broad-shouldered, with muscles most men didn't possess covered in a nice tight outfit, but she had been led to believe that he had a healer's hands. And when they had told her that, she'd believed them. For he was too kind and gentle to be anything other than a healer.

They'd told her yesterday after drying off and changing that the people dressed in the black outfits were from another planet and had come to help them. They'd explained everything, and while she found it all fascinating, she didn't care. For once in her life, she pushed aside learning something new in order to better study Tadaaki. Though she supposed that could count as learning something new, if she really wanted to lie to herself.

Faia knew she was infatuated with him, and she also knew it wasn't wise to feel that way about a perfect stranger, much less a spaceman. But her life had been so bleak for so long, was it wrong to want to cling to the first ray of light that had entered it? She nearly sighed, until she heard her name called out by an all too familiar person. Her wide blue gaze flew to Tadaaki's face, since she'd currently been staring at the firm muscles in his chest, and she blushed darkly at having been caught. Shusui laughed, patting the brunette on the shoulder and walking off as the timid woman made her way forward. Perhaps she could play it off, as if it'd never happened. "H-hello." She said softly, shyly walking up to him, her arms crossed over her bare stomach to keep it from being exposed.

Tadaaki met her half way, his smile growing. "Nice to see you well and rested. I hope you had a good breakfast. You know if you have too many fruits in the morning it could actually upset your stomach." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I…m-might've h-heard that s-somewhere…" she said, though in reality it was new information.

"Just be careful with that fruit." He chuckled, his gaze softening as they stared at one another, despite the fact she kept looking away. "You're really okay right? I mean…I'm just so sorry…"

"Please don't be." Faia said, her voice unwavering as she met his gaze. "The only thing to be sorry for is that that was your first impression of me."

He smiled once more. "It wasn't my first impression…having you in my arms was my first impression."

The red blush returned to her cheeks, and she could feel her heart begin to pound. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. "It…was?"

Tadaaki nodded. "First, I knew I had to save you. No woman should ever have to go through what you were, and then, when you were curled against me in those sheets, it was like carrying a precious gem in my hands." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed. "I suppose that sounds a bit corny though."

She shook her head. "M-maybe to others, b-but not t-to me." she smiled slightly.

"Good. So do you want to do anything? Or meet anyone…?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her off.

"N-no thank you." Faia declined. "Th-the other men s-scare me…especially that one with life and death in his hair. C-can I stay with you?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"Life and death?" Tadaaki asked, seeming confused.

"B-black and white." She clarified. And there was only two people here with hair like that, both of which were his cousins.

Tadaaki nodded. "Ah…Kurogané…yeah…he's special…not the first time I've heard him referred to as death either."

"I d-don't know h-how to explain it…" the brunette said, wishing she could get rid of her stutter around this man. At least then she could try and sound charming and witty, like the queen.

He simply shrugged. "I figure it's just cause' he's scary."

Faia giggled, quickly placing a hand over her mouth as if she were surprised by the sound. Noticing his curious gaze on her, she blushed and slowly lowered her hand. "It's b-been a very long t-time since I've d-done that." she smiled.

Tadaaki smiled fondly, placing his hand on her head and slowly running his fingers through her hair until he was cupping her cheek. "Well I promise I will make it so it's a common occurrence."

She blushed, her smile remaining as she placed her hand over the one on her cheek and held it there. "Thank you." she whispered, relishing in the most gentle touch she'd received in what felt like centuries. And it was then that she knew she was no longer infatuated with him. No, infatuation was nothing compared to the warmth even a look from this man spread through her body. What she felt for this spaceman was one of the strongest things a person could feel.

It was love, and it excited her.

* * *

"Alright. Faia, you said that Life and Death are sealed away." Ming sighed. She was sitting on her throne, with every one of the space people and the Masters in a circle so they could all talk. "But I do not think everyone should go to get them. It might alarm them. So who will go? Myself, of course, and Shusui."

"I will be coming, along with Shiori and one more." Kurogané said, looking to his family members. "Who wants to come?"

Izumi huffed. "I don't want to go."

"I don't either." Tadaaki spoke up. "I have to watch over Faia and make sure she's adjusting alright." Faia blushed, and nobody, except for Tadaaki it seemed, missed the admiring look she'd given him.

Kurogané sighed. "That means Sa-"

"I'll go." Ryousuke said.

He glared at his cousin. "No, you will not. And yes, before you ask, I am still punishing you. Besides, if you come with us, I might just kill you myself before someone else gets the chance." He grumbled. "Sakimori will be our third party member."

Ming smiled, looking to the blonde beside her. She pat his hand before holding it in her own. "Darling. I need you to stay here and watch over our people. You need to learn how to rule while I am absent after all."

Ryousuke pouted slightly, letting out a sigh as his face went blank. "Very well." He conceded.

"Wonderful." She giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Such a good king I have."

"So…" Sakimori spoke up finally. "When do we have to leave?"

Shiori shrugged. "Whenever. I finished the pod."

"Y-you m-must l-leave soon." Faia said softly. "D-death will b-be easiest t-to free on th-the night of the n-new m-moon." She told them. "And L-life at m-mid-d-day."

"Why?" Shusui asked, confused.

Taizen sighed. "Because that is when their gifts are at their zenith, just as mine is when the moon is full."

"Then we shall leave immediately. At least we know where they are. It is still early morning and Life is the closest." Ming announced as she stood. Everyone else did as well, stretching and looking around.

Shiori stepped forward. "I'll be back with the pod in ten minutes. So you should all be ready by then." She announced, heading out of the tent.

"As we only have the clothes on our backs, Shiori will most likely put some spare ones and supplies into the pods." Kurogané said, his jade gaze moving to the queen and her guard. "So that just leaves the two of you."

"I am always ready for anything." Shusui said with a confident nod.

Ming gestured for them to all leave. "Now go. I will spend my last moments with my king." She smirked, disappearing into her bed chambers. Ryousuke smiled, waving to his cousins before following after her.

Kurogané rolled his eyes, exiting the tent with everyone else. "Those two are ridiculous." He muttered.

Izumi nodded. "Yup." She sighed, glancing over and seeing Taizen heading off towards the oasis. "Um, I'll see you all off when Shiori get back." She waved, before running off and going after the blue haired man. "Hey Tai!" she called, slowing when he turned. "What are you off to do?"

Taizen gave her an attractive smile. "I was going to meditate, but since you followed, we could always go swimming. Naked." He winked, loving the blush that came to her face.

"Well I don't want to interrupt you…and I couldn't do that…my brother would kill me." She laughed, still feeling her cheeks burning.

"So join me once he's left." He said, reaching out and lightly stroking her cheek. "Or are you afraid that I might seduce you?"

She smiled. "More likely the second." She admitted.

He chuckled, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. "While I admit that seducing you has a nice ring to it, it's too late for that. You have already seduced me, and I haven't yet tasted your luscious lips."

Izumi's cheeks darkened. "I seduced you? But how?" she asked softly, a shiver trailing up her spine.

"Do you not remember the way it felt, when our bodies were pressed together? Do you not know how beautifully tempting you are in that second-skin you wear? Or of how alluring you look when your hair is down, as it was last night and is today, with that innocent tinge of red to your cheeks?" Taizen asked, all the while moving closer, so that their faces were only inches apart. "You captured my interest the moment I saw you sneaking through the capital, and hold on to it still."

"Really?" she whispered, feeling as if her heart was about to hammer right out of her chest.

"Yes." He murmured, before placing his lips over hers and kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

Izumi just stood there, but only for a moment since she had been so struck. She kissed him back before he could pull away and placed her hands on his shoulders, deepening their embrace. Taizen's free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, wanting more contact. She could clearly feel the affect she had on him, but the knowledge only flattered her more. When they finally parted for air, he kissed her briefly. "I could spend hours kissing you." he said with a small smile, keeping her against him.

"It _is_ really nice." She giggled, her grey depths darting down to his lips and then his eyes once more.

His smile widened, and he kissed her once more, as it was obviously what she wanted. They continued such actions for a while, until Taizen pulled away from her slightly. "I think it would be best if you returned to your family now." He said, brushing her bangs from her face. "Before I am unable to keep myself from doing more than just kiss you."

"I'm a bit harder to get when it comes to things like that." She smirked, pulling away from him and blowing him a kiss. "See you around Tai." She waved before heading off.

The water master watched her go, shaking his head as he turned back towards the oasis, a small smile on his face. It made no difference to him how hard to get she was. He would have the enchanting woman soon enough.

He always did like a challenge.

* * *

"Be careful." Izumi sighed, giving her brother a worried look.

"I'm always careful." Kurogané replied.

She frowned, looking down. "Can't you stop being a commander for five seconds and let me be worried about my big brother?"

A rare smile came to his face, and in that moment he looked more like their mother than their father as he reached out and lifted her face back up to his. "I'm sorry Zuzu." He said, kissing her forehead. "But I'll be careful, I promise."

Izumi smiled, hugging him tightly. "Come back quick!"

"Alright!" Shiori snapped, opening up the door to the pod that not looked more like a small shuttle. "Come on, we need to get a move on." She announced, climbing into the vehicle. Ming huffed, glaring at the metal.

"What a bossy woman." She said to her guard.

"I do not think so, My Lady." Shusui said, his gaze where Shiori had disappeared. "Besides, I like her brashness."

The queen rolled her eyes, walking ahead and following Sakimori into the machine. Shusui followed his queen, chuckling softly so that she wouldn't hear him. Kurogané pat his sister on the back, and the two separated. It was one of the things he liked about having Izumi as his twin. She always knew the moment before he became tired of physical contact, for she had never held him longer than he needed, nor too fiercely, as their mother sometimes did. "While we are gone, make sure to stay out of trouble. Meaning I want you to stay away from the thief."

"And why's that?" she asked, trying not to smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "I already explained Zuzu. I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't want you to have anything to do with him. It's bad enough Ryousuke's smitten with Ming, Shusui has some weird love thing for Shiori, and Tadaaki feels it his duty to watch over Faia. I don't need someone else to fall into a complicated situation concerning these people." He grumbled.

Izumi gave him a small smile, reaching forward and holding his cheek in her hand. "What's so wrong with all that? This is going to be our home too…they will be…well neighbors in the least."

He pouted slightly. "Well at least wait until this stupid mission is over so I can focus all of my attention on keeping him away from you." he said, though she could tell he was only partly joking with her. And it was a small part.

She laughed, kissing his cheek. "I love you Kuro." She whispered, before pulling away and waving him off as he headed towards the ship. "Be safe!" she called again.

Kurogané sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't follow his request, but that she would be careful and stay safe. He turned and boarded the pod, the door closing behind him. "Let's get a move on." He said, knowing Shiori had already prepared the vessel for takeoff. "We have little time before the new moon, and much distance to cover."

They headed off then, and as Ming squealed at the sudden lurch and speed with which they moved, he let out another sigh and resisted rolling his eyes. He only hoped the woman didn't make this trip any longer than it needed to be.


	7. Life

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Seven_

-Life-

"So…have you ever even seen this…Master of Life?" Shiori asked as the group stood before a massive temple that was made of pure gold and white marble.

"Nope." Ming said, looking around in slight awe. "This palace is awesome. I might just have to trade." She laughed.

Sakimori sighed, taking in their surroundings. "I would think this place be a bit more protected."

Kurogané took in the surroundings as well. "It almost seems too easy." He said.

The elder Uchiha nodded, heading forward. "Well I suppose we can't spring any traps just standing here, so let's get on in there." He walked ahead, not paying attention as he started up the steps. But once the others got to the bottom, they slammed against an invisible force field.

"Ow!" Shiori yelled, holding her nose.

Shusui frowned. "Shiori, are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, and seeing that she was fine, Kurogané reached out until his hand was placed against the clear wall.

"I don't think we'll be able to follow after you Mori." The ebony haired man said.

He came back, trying to touch the wall but felt nothing. "I have to go by myself?"

"Looks like it." Ming said. "Hurry up and find her. Tonight is not the new moon but tomorrow is. We cannot spend a lot of time here and we are in the prime hours now."

Sakimori nodded, looking back at his cousin. "I will be right back." He said, running up the steps and taking two at a time. When he was finally at the top he went into the massive doorway. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Sakimori looked around in awe. It was massive and decorated with paintings that only made him think of happiness and life. But it also had a gloomy weight in the air. It felt as if the sounds that normally filled the halls were missing, and the silence was heavy.

He continued forward until finally he reached a pair of golden double doors. He pushed one open and entered a large room that he assumed was a throne room. On the opposite wall was a giant window, a stain glass sun lighting the room with translucent yellow. "Hello?" he called, instantly feeling stupid. Of course no one would answer him. He continued in anyways, looking around the room.

If she was supposed to be in this place, where would that mage put her? There were no towers that appeared to be dungeons. He didn't even think there were locks on the door anywhere here. He stopped when he was finally at the golden throne. It was gorgeous, engraved with suns and encrusted with yellow topaz and rubies. He looked over the chair, noticing a small sun on the arm of the throne. The center was a bit more out than the others, so out of curiosity, he pushed it and heard a loud crack.

Sakimori blinked, looking around, since it had sounded like falling marble on marble. He went around the throne and saw behind it was now a staircase leading downwards. "Bingo." He whispered, hurrying down the steps. Finally, the place started to look like a dungeon, and when it opened up there was a single door at the end of the hall. He ran towards it and went in, stopping dead in his tracks. Because inside a golden cell was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She was young, but clearly not a teenager. She had the look he would imagine a fairy would have, since her hair was green and cut short, though one side was longer than the other. Her outfit was made of white fabric, and if it were any lighter it would be nearly see-through. It tied around her neck, the two strips crossing in the front and concealing her slightly large bosom, before tying in the back once more. Her skirt went all the way to the floor, but had a slit up each thigh, revealing her legs as she sat on a cushion on the floor. A gold anklet was on her left foot, a bracelet to match on her right wrist. Around her neck hung a diamond, the gem nearly nestled protectively in her cleavage.

At the sound of him entering her gaze shot to him, and he was met with a pair of intense hazel eyes. She looked upon him with curiosity, but most of all, hope. "Are you my champion?" she asked, rising from her seat and slowly making her way over to the bars.

"Are you Life?" he asked, unable to move from his spot.

A small smile came to her face as she gripped the bars. "I prefer to be called Valencia, if that is alright."

He walked towards her, stopping when he was beside the bars. "Valencia…" he nodded, a huge blush spreading across his cheeks. "You are a goddess…" he breathed out.

Her smile widened. "Have you come to free me?" she asked in a near whisper. "I can hear the earth crying. It's in so much pain…and for so long I've been unable to do anything about it. Tell me you're here to release me from my prison."

"Oh!" he nodded. "Yes, I did." He seemed to snap from his daze. He looked around and then went to the cell door, pulling on it. He frowned, glancing back, "Is there a key? Or something?" he asked, but when he looked down there was no lock. Sakimori stepped back and thought before pulling out his laser gun. "Please…stand off to the side Valencia." He said.

When she had done what he asked, he stepped forward and pressed the gun to the high point of the bars and fired, moving down until he did so to seven of them. There was a thin black, smoking line coming from each, and then he did the same to the bottom of the bars. Once that was finished, he pushed on them one by one, causing them to fall in and then leave an opening for her to escape.

Valencia smiled widely as she carefully stepped over the threshold she'd been stuck behind for so long. "I can't believe I'm finally free." She said in awe, before running forward suddenly and hugging Sakimori tightly. "Thank you so much! You really are a true champion!" she said, looking up at him with shining hazel depths as she continued to hold him.

Sakimori's blush darkened and he seemed a bit awkward in her hold. "Um…no problem…" he said softly.

She finally released him, though she remained close. "As my champion, I will allow you a reward for freeing me." she told him. "Is there anything that I can give you? A desire, a wish you want fulfilled?"

"A w-wish?" he asked, hating the image that flew into his head, especially since it concerned desire.

The green haired woman nodded. "Whatever you want, I will give it to you gladly." She smiled.

"Um…" he swallowed. "I…can't think of anything…and we really need to go. We still have to find…Death…or something…" he said softly, seeming a bit distracted as he stared at her.

Valencia's smile changed slightly. "Yes, my sister must be freed." She nodded. "Tell me, what is your name, champion?"

"Sakimori." He replied, giving her a small nod.

She reached up and placed a hand against his cheek. "Sakimori, Savior of Life, when you decide what you want from me, you need only ask." She said, getting up on her toes and kissing the opposite cheek. She grabbed his hand then and pulled him back towards the stairs, ready to get out of this place.

He allowed himself to be pulled along, looking around once more when they were in the throne room. "You…live here?"

"Sometimes." She said. "Every once in a while I traveled to explore the lands I cared for, and help people where I could. But for the most part I stayed here, and never knew a single unkindness. Until that wizard came." She shivered, despite the fact that it was very warm in the temple.

"And your sister…is Death…" he frowned. "Everyone says…she may not help."

"That is because they do not know her." Valencia said strongly. "She may be unwilling and stubborn at first, but even Lettie knows that the dark mage cannot rule this place any longer. Balance must be restored, and cannot take place without her aid."

Sakimori nodded, though he still seemed confused. "I thought…death was bad…at least where I come from, it is not something worshiped."

The green haired woman glanced back at him. "Death is a natural part of Life, and while it should be feared, it does not mean that it is bad. Many fear not Death, but what lies beyond. They are uncertain about their souls, and whether or not they earned eternal peace in the Promised Land."

"I'm still a bit afraid to meet her." He admitted with a small smile as they finally came to the open gateway.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, my champion." Valencia said softly before they exited the temple. She smiled brightly, releasing his hand and holding her arms up to the sky. "The sun!" she giggled, smiling up at the warm rays. And before everyone's eyes, the green haired woman seemed to take on a new light, as if life filled her to the point of overflowing. She opened her eyes and lowered her arms, turning and looking back at Sakimori. She held her hand out to him in a silent request.

He placed his in hers and went down the steps, passing the point of the force field. The others ran out from the shuttle, meeting them halfway. Ming smiled, bowing before Valencia. "Oh Mistress of Life! It is I, Queen of Kagirinai and Master of Air."

Shusui bowed as well. "And I, Master of Earth." He said.

Valencia smiled, nodding to the two of them. "Have you located the other Masters? They will be necessary in the fight ahead."

Ming nodded. "Both Fire and Water are back with my people and safe from the mage."

Shiori came to the doorway of the pod and looked out at them. "We don't exactly have time to dilly dally." She announced, gesturing to come aboard. They headed back, Valencia growing more excited with this new object as they sat down and strapped in.

But instead of taking her own seat, Valencia stood next to it with a frown. "Must I sit in this thing?" she asked, ignoring the other oddly dressed people and looking to her hero. "Can I not sit in your lap for the journey?"

Sakimori blinked, looking up from his buckles. "Um…no…it wouldn't be safe…this thing travels very fast."

She pouted slightly, but did not make a fuss. "Pity." Was all she said as she took her seat. She sat back and picked up the buckles, glancing over at Ming and how hers were fastened, before putting hers together in a similar fashion.

Once everyone was in their seats, Shiori started up the pod, and then it jerked forward. Valencia let out a startled sound, her eyes wide as she gripped the arm rests of her chair so fiercely her knuckles turned white. She was completely rigid, her body pressed as far against the back of the chair as it would allow.

Ming glanced over, seeming to see her expression, since that was how she had reacted at first. "Please relax Goddess, if you do it's much better. I promise you will get used to it." Sakimori nodded, reaching over and patting her hand.

"Yeah Valencia. It'll be okay."

The queen gasped. "How dare you refer to her in such a casual manner!"

"It's okay, really." Valencia said, smiling as she relaxed beneath the ebony haired man's touch. She turned her hand over, grabbing his before he could pull it away and holding onto it. And in an odd way, it did make her feel better about the speed with which they were travelling. "Sakimori is my champion, and as such has certain privileges to which I will allow him. Calling me by my given name is one of them." she informed the queen.

Ming simply huffed, crossing her arms and glaring off. Kurogané glanced back at his cousin, arching a brow. "…champion?" he asked, and only Sakimori could hear the tone in his voice that indicated he thought it to be a ridiculous term.

"I saved her…" the elder man tried to explain. "So she calls me that."

He glanced to their joined hands and his lips thinned in disapproval. "Hm." He said, turning back to the front.

Valencia just watched the man in open curiosity. "You remind me of my sister." She told him, earning his jade gaze. "Death."

Kurogané gave her an odd look. "How?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Your aura is very similar to hers, as well as the façade that you put up for people to see, so that they will not know how truly kind and noble you really are."

He appeared uncomfortable with her words. "Whatever." He muttered, turning to the front once more and ignoring them.

Valencia blinked and looked at Sakimori. "What is this…whatever?" she asked.

"It is how we get around. So we don't have to walk." He explained. "We call it a ship."

She smiled at him. "I meant the word your relation used." She clarified. "Whatever. Is it a native word from your home?"

"Oh." Sakimori blushed a dark red, since he was embarrassed now. "Yes, it's like…'I don't care'…I suppose."

"I see." The green haired goddess said, seeming to understand. "Do you have many such phrases in your world?"

"I guess we do." Sakimori shrugged, looking off.

Valencia smiled at him and leaned closer. "Will you tell me about your home on our journey to my sister?"

He met her gaze once more, before nodding. "Of course…anything you wish to know."

Her smile brightened, and she listened with eager ears as he told her things about Earth. It was all fascinating knowledge to her, and hearing these things helped take her mind off of the speed with which they were travelling, as well as help to pass the time. And although the information was interesting, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind how upset her sister would be when she was freed. Because despite it being many years since their capture, she knew that nobody could stay angry for as long as Death can. And Death was not someone you wanted to piss off.


	8. Death

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Eight_

-Death-

A few hours after night fell the group finally arrived at their location. The Temple of Death. It looked similar to the Temple of Life, but it was made of black marble instead of white, with silver instead of gold. As they stood before the steps to the building, everyone was silent.

"Spooky." Shusui said, looking around. "This place kinda gives me the creeps."

"I feel like my soul is slowly being ripped from my body." Shiori shivered.

Sakimori looked around. "Is it because of the curse? Like how it was in the Temple of Life?" he asked Valencia, who simply laughed and headed forward.

"No, it's always like this."

They all followed the Goddess of Life, staying close to her. Kurogané glanced around as they entered the temple. "I think it looks cool." He commented, taking in the dark colors and statues depicting the afterlife.

"It doesn't make your skin crawl at all?" Ming asked, glancing over at him.

The ebony haired man looked at the queen. "Not really. It kind of reminds me of my home back on Earth. What with all of the black and silver and all." He shrugged.

"Weird." Shusui commented.

Shiori nodded. "We call him an emo back home."

Ming shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Can't Life just go and get her? I mean…Death isn't exactly friendly…"

Valencia shook her head. "Her bonds are not the kind that I can break I am sure. The wizard was sure to take extra care when trapping both of us. My sister will need her own champion, just as I have mine." She smiled up at Sakimori and grabbed his hand.

The ebony haired man turned a dark red, though he didn't pull his hand from hers. Kurogané sighed. "So who is supposed to be her champion?"

"I don't know." The green haired woman shrugged. "That is something for Fate to decide, not me."

They walked into the throne room then, and unlike Valencia's prison, The Goddess of Death was sitting on her throne. Kurogané's eyes widened a fraction as he took in her appearance, since he'd thought Death would be an ugly old hag. Her hair was as black as night, and was short like her sister's, her bangs becoming long and hanging down to her shoulders on either side of her head, contrasting with her pale skin. Her eyes were closed, making her look like she was in a deep sleep. The only thing she had on was a black cloth skirt that hung low on her hips and had four slits, one up each side, as well as the front and the back. Her top was made of black silk and revealed her stomach and shoulders, since the straps fell off them.

Around her neck was a thick silver chain that connected to the back of the throne, keeping her head in place. Each of her arms were chained as well, and were held out to the sides so that she didn't even have the comfort of laying on the arm rests of the chair. Around her ankles were what looked like hand cuffs, adding to the impossibility of her being able to stand.

The group stopped at the bottom of the steps, and suddenly the dark haired woman's eyes flashed open, revealing a deep, all-knowing emerald green. Kurogané felt his breath halt momentarily at her beauty, but of course he didn't let it show on his face. Valencia smiled at the woman. "Hello Lettie! Long time no see!" she giggled, waving and acting as if she weren't affected by the aura of hate that was emanating from the other woman.

The dark goddess looked over the ones in front of her, her gaze cold enough to send shivers down their spines. She moved her hands a bit, clawing at the air slightly. Her green gaze landed on Kurogané and seemed to soften, but only Valencia saw this. "Who are these people Valencia…" she asked, finally looking at her sister.

"This is Ming, the Master of Air and Queen of Kagirinai, and Shusui, Master of Earth, as well as her guard." Valencia said, pointing to the two. Then she pointed at Shiori and smiled. "That's Shiori, and from what I can gather, she's Shusui's lady. And this is my champion, Sakimori." She smiled up at the Uchiha whose hand she was holding, before pointing over at Kurogané. "And that's Kurogané, the leader of the Earthlings. He, Sakimori, and Shiori are all cousins from a distant planet called Earth, and have decided to help rid us of Kabuto." She explained.

The dark hair woman's gaze narrowed into a dangerous glare at the mention of the mage, and everyone felt the temperature drop. "Kabuto…" she hissed, pulling at her restraints, though it proved to be futile.

The younger woman nodded. "Yes. Now just relax Lettie so we can get you out and head back to Ming's camp. I'm sure you'd like to sleep on a bed for once instead of be stuck in that chair." She smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Kurogané said, drawing his gun and aiming it at one of the chains holding her arms down. He fired, the laser sitting on the silver to try and melt it. But when it did not break as it should have, he frowned and lowered his hand. "Or not.

"Nothing can break these." She said, tugging on them once more. "And they are sealing away my power."

Sakimori walked up to the death goddess and looked over the chains. "Maybe we…can…pick…" he trailed off when he saw her glaring hatefully at him, since he was about to touch her hand in attempts to pick the locks. "Or…I can just back off." He laughed awkwardly, stepping away.

"We could try to cut them." Shusui suggested. "Though I don't want to use my blade…if in fact they cannot be broken and it damages it." he explained.

Kurogané rolled his eyes at their stupidity and looked around. His jade gaze landed on a scythe that was on a stand a bit off to the side of the throne, and he marched over to it with determined steps. "We'll just use this thing." He said.

Valencia's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted, just as it was too late and he picked up the weapon with ease. He even held it as if he knew how to wield such a thing. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She blinked, looking confused. "You can…touch it?" she asked. "Without being killed?"

He looked at her as he walked up the steps to where the dark haired woman was chained. "What are you talking about?"

Ming swallowed, paling slightly from two things, one being the outraged look on Death's face. "That's Death's scythe…only she can wield it…if any living thing so much as brushes against it…they die."

Kurogané just looked skeptical. "Seeing as I'm holding it," he said, twirling the weapon expertly and making everyone, except Death, nervous. "I doubt that's true." He swung it then and easily cut the bonds of Death's left hand. And when that happened, the chain dissolved, as if it had never been there. He did the same to her feet and other hand, but when it came to her neck, he paused. "You may want to sit forward a bit more to ensure that I don't hurt you accidentally." He advised, appearing to not be affected by the hate emanating off of her in waves.

"I can do it myself." She said lowly, holding her hand out for her scythe. "Now give me my weapon."

He arched a brow and moved the scythe away from her slightly, letting the bottom touch the ground of the marble. "Say please." He ordered, making everyone, even Sakimori and Shiori, pale.

Her eyes widened before she tried to grab at him, though he moved and she was halted painfully by the remaining chain. She gasped out, reaching up and trying to rub her throat. Despite how easy the chains had disappeared, there were red, chafed marks on her wrists.

Shusui stepped forward. "What are you doing man? Give the Death Goddess her weapon as she commands." He snapped.

"No." Kurogané said, keeping his gaze on the woman before him. "Goddess or no, she should be thankful that we came all this way to free her. If getting her to say please and ask nicely for her own weapon is the only way I get her to show some manners, then so be it."

"If you came all this way just to get me, then I shouldn't have to beg for my release you ungrateful heathen! Now release me or give me my scythe! That fact you can even hold it is nothing short of a miracle!" Viletta snapped, trying to reach for it once more.

He just smirked. "Trust me, freeing you was not a task that I wanted." He said, but before he could elaborate, he swung the weapon once more and cut the last chain, just barely missing the woman's hair.

She fell forward, since she had been trying to grab her scythe once more, and toppled onto Kurogané, knocking him down on his back as she landed on top of him. When he regained a bit of the breath that had been knocked out of him, he placed his hand on her arm and looked up at her. "Are you alright?" he asked, ever the gentleman when it suited him.

"I'm fine." She huffed, placing her hands on either side of him and glaring down at his jade depths. "You're inconsiderate and rude for some savior." She scoffed, her gaze shifting to her scythe that was now lying beside them. She moved to get up and grab her scythe, just as he reached to do the same, though he only managed to get the end. The death goddess hurried up to pull it away, but the next thing that happen made everyone gasp. It seemed as if the bottom had pulled out, and it looked as if the scythe body was a sheath to a newly formed sword.

Its hilt was black and the blade was a dark, shadowy silver metal. Both were shocked and looked surprised, since the scythe still looked normal. "What did you do to my scythe?!" she shrieked.

"I didn't do anything." Kurogané said, sitting up and giving her a somewhat sharp look.

Valencia stepped forward then. "Viletta." She said, her voice more serious than it had been since her release, and making everyone look at her. "Please calm down before you do something that Fate did not intend. Perhaps the sword slept inside your scythe awaiting its rightful owner, or it is to aid us in the restoration of our home. Either way, it's best that you try not to freak out about this." she advised.

"Easy for you to say!" Viletta snapped, glaring at her sister. "Your soul wasn't just ripped in half!"

Ming sighed, looking to Shusui. "Am I the only one weirded out by the fact that they have normal names?"

"Well they were born just as we were My Lady." The brunette argued with a shrug. "So of course their parents would name them…right?"

But his question would go unanswered, because just then, Valencia raised her voice. "No, my soul wasn't ripped in half. It was stolen from me and is in the hands of that vile mage!" she said, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she tried her best not to cry. Not in front of so many people.

"Do not waste your tears on such an insignificant being." Viletta ordered, pounding her scythe on the ground. "I will rip his soul from his flesh so slowly that he will wish he was already burning in hell." She assured. "Your life will be returned." She promised, walking over to Kurogané and holding her hand out to him, palm up. "Return to me the sword."

He looked at her hand, then the sword, and then back. "No." he said, slipping it beneath his utility belt before walking away from her and down the steps. "Now let's go. We're wasting time."

Viletta's jaw dropped and she stormed after him. "Just who do you think you are!" she demanded.

He glanced at her in a bored manner. "According to your sister's earlier words about Sakimori, I suppose I'm your champion." He said with a small smirk, before resuming his step.

"You are not my champion!" Viletta practically yelled, though a small pink blush came to her cheeks. "Champions are supposed to be valiant and chivalrous! Both things you are not. You're rude and most certainly unrefined!"

"Then I suppose we make a fine match, as that is my impression of you." the ebony haired man replied over his shoulder.

"Of course I am!" Viletta snapped. "I've been chained to a chair for eighty years!"

Kurogané turned and faced her, making her halt before him. "I was under the impression that goddesses were proper and polite. I mean, the queen, whom I don't get along with very well at all, is more of a proper goddess than you are." he said, gesturing to Ming. "And she's been living in the desert for eighty years in conditions with which she was not accustomed to."

"So you're saying that I've had it easy this whole time?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest the best she could with her scythe in her hand.

He sighed. "No. Don't go putting words in my mouth woman. I was simply pointing out that you are not the only one in this room that suffered, so your suffering is no excuse for your lack in manners." He elaborated, turning and going towards the exit to the temple, everyone else following him and Viletta at a safe distance.

"She's…aggressive…" Shiori swallowed, looking to Shusui.

"So is your cousin." He replied, meeting her gaze and smiling slightly. "Perhaps that is why he was able to release her."

Sakimori sighed, looking down at Valencia. "Your sister…she is nothing like you…and I apologize for my cousin. I hope he doesn't anger her too much."

Valencia just giggled and leaned into his side a bit as they walked, hand in hand. "Don't worry, I have a feeling she will warm up to him eventually. She always did need a headstrong man, and her champion is perfect." She said, smiling as she watched the two continue to argue.

"You all are a lot younger than I thought you would be." Shiori said, looking over her shoulder at Valencia.

She shrugged. "We hadn't really been in power for long before Kabuto made his move. I suppose it was because he didn't want us to be stronger, more confident, as our parents were. But with Lettie and I locked away, nothing can age, and nothing can die. So it's like we are all frozen in time. And until I get my staff back, things will continue to remain lifeless."

"So basically…you're useless." The brunette sighed.

The green haired woman frowned. "I…never really thought about it that way…" she said softly.

"She's not useless." Sakimori defended, giving his cousin a harsh look.

"Yeah." Ming nodded. "Death would never help us if we didn't get her sister."

"That doesn't mean I'm good for anything." Valencia said, her hazel gaze on the floor ahead of her. "Not _really_. Maybe some small miracles, but without my staff to amplify and direct my gift I can't be of much use to you."

Sakimori stopped, making Valencia stop as well. "You are Valencia. I bet your sister would be in the same boat if her scythe was taken." He smiled down at her. "Trying your best is more important than anything."

She smiled up at him, a small blush coming to her cheeks. Her lips parted, as if she were about to say something, until their moment was interrupted.

"Get back here you ingrate!" Viletta yelled from the front of the palace, making the others stop and watch as she chased Kurogané around, trying to swipe at him with her scythe. "I will never refer to you as my champion you arrogant man!"

"But that's what I am!" Kurogané replied with a smirk, easily avoiding her swings. "And you can't deny it."

"Don't you antagonize me!" she snapped, lifting her hand. It flickered for a moment before a dark energy circle illuminated her hand. She threw it forward, barely missing Kurogané and imploding the earth before him and creating a small crater.

Ming growled out, smacking her palm to her forehead. "This has _got_ to stop!"

"I refuse to be stuck in that small floating craft with the two of them." Shusui said, slightly afraid of what would happen with those two in such a small space together for a long period of time.

"You missed." Kurogané snickered, taking great joy in riling this woman. She looked so adorable when she was angry, and at least this way some life actually came to her face. When she threw another energy ball at him, this one larger, he drew his sword and swung at it, knocking it away as if he were playing baseball. "Hm." He said, wielding the weapon as easily as he had her scythe. "Not bad for something so old."

"You're insufferable!" Viletta growled, turning away from him and stomping off. Shiori yelped, heading down the steps.

"Death…er…Viletta…whatever!" she called, running after her. "Wait! We have a ship and we don't have time to storm off."

The dark haired woman stopped, looking back at Shiori. "A what?"

"A ship." Shiori repeated, pointing to the object. "Would you please…just calm down and go in there and then you can huff and walk as much as you want."

Viletta blinked, looking past her at the thing. She turned to her sister, "This thing…you have been in it?"

Valencia nodded. "It's made of metal and cold and goes entirely too fast, as if it were light." She said, a small smile coming to her face. "I don't like it very much, but it's useful, and so I just let Sakimori distract me."

"Hm." She huffed, looking to the ship once more as the others started to get in. "Very well." She went to the door, peeking in and looking around before she got in. Seeing the others were taking seats near the front, Viletta went to the back, sitting near the wall.

Kurogané glanced at her as he passed, but then continued to his elevated seat, sliding his sword underneath his belt as he had before. "Alright, let's head out Shiori." he sighed. "I want to reach Ming's camp as close to dawn as possible."

The Uchiha nodded, securing her belt and making sure everyone else did. She flipped a couple of switches and then the craft lifted, making Viletta stiffen and grip onto the rail beside her seat with both hands. She already hated this thing and it hadn't even moved. That's when they took off, and the dark haired goddess had to bite back a yell, since could feel her heart hammering. She gripped the metal tightly, closing her eyes and whispering meditative words to herself.

How could someone be used to this? This thing was horrible. As if he could sense her discomfort, Kurogané turned and looked back at her. But unlike before, his jade gaze held concern, not contempt. When he righted himself, he cleared his throat. "Shiori, how long do you estimate it will take us to return to the camp?"

"About half a day." She responded. "Why?" she asked, glancing back through her rearview mirror at him. Her blue-green gaze shifted slightly. "Oh…"

"I think we should stop and rest." He said, cutting her off so that attention would not be drawn to Viletta. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate that at all. "Either halt here or find a place you think is suitable based on the scanners. Maybe one by a water source. We'll continue our journey in the morning, after we've all eaten and rested."

Shiori frowned. "Kuro…we've only been traveling for fifteen minutes. I think maybe we should juts continue on and get it over wi-"

"And what good will any of us be if we do not sleep?" Kurogané interrupted, giving her a look that told her not to argue with him. "I refuse to sleep in this chair, and you cannot be expected to drive throughout the night. You need rest as well. This way when we reach the camp, we can begin work immediately on formulating a plan to kill Kabuto."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let me at least get some more distance." She said, continuing forward. It was about an hour later when they finally came to a stop and everyone started to disembark.

Kurogané walked over to Viletta, who was still clutching her arm rest. "Here, let me help you." he said, reaching out and placing his hand over hers to try and pry her off of the chair.

"I'm fine." She forced out, thought her knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding.

"No, you're not." He argued, slowly getting her to release the seat. Then he undid her buckles, before gently lifting her into his arms and following the others, who were setting up camp. "Try and relax, or your muscles will be tight and sore from sitting that way for too long." He advised.

She looked down, focusing on her hands and trying to relax her muscles. "Why are you being so nice…?"

The Uchiha sighed. "Honestly? I realized I was being a bit of a jerk earlier…and you looked so uncomfortable sitting there, I didn't want to subject you to that for the rest of the night. Especially so soon after being freed from a chair." He explained. "So this way you can stretch your legs and sleep a bit more comfortably before having to sit back down again."

They both heard a laugh as Shiori passed them with some more high tech equipment to help get their tents up. "Whoa Kuro, I didn't realize your heart still beat." she smirked.

"If it didn't I wouldn't put up with any of your sass, and Ryousuke would be dead by now." He replied.

Viletta sighed, looking off. "You can put me down…"

He blinked, as if now realizing he was still carrying her. "Right." he said, setting her down on her feet. Not seconds later Valencia ran over and hugged her sister.

"Isn't it great to be free Lettie?!" she smiled, releasing the older woman before she became agitated.

"Yes." The dark haired woman said, before walking past her sister and away from them so she could be by herself.

Sakimori came up beside Valencia and looked after Viletta. "Everything okay?"

The green haired woman frowned. "I don't think so. I'll go talk to her." she smiled up at him. "While I do that you can get our tent set up." She said, heading after her sister.

Kurogané raised a brow. "You're sharing a tent with her?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it." The elder man blushed, looking off.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" he asked.

Sakimori turned an even darker red. "Of course not."

Kurogané smirked. "But you want to." He pointed out. "Why not? She hangs all over you anyways, as if she can't go five minutes without touching you."

"But it's wrong…" he whispered. "And she's so innocent…I couldn't…"

"It was just a suggestion, don't get worked up about it." the younger Uchiha said, waving off the topic of conversation. "Come on, let's help Shiori before she yells at us." He suggested, the two walking off.

Over away from the group, Valencia stopped next to her sister. "Lettie, are you okay?" she asked, her concern obvious. "You're being more distant than usual."

"I just want to be alone and I was tired of him touching me." She said simply, crossing her arms as she stared off into the desert.

"But Lettie…you've been alone for eighty years." The younger woman said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Aren't you tired of it?"

Viletta shrugged off her sister's hand. "Why would I be tired of being alone…I'm supposed to be alone. Death is lonely."

Valencia shook her head. "I don't believe for one minute that you were meant to be alone. But I do think you're lonely. And I think you should try to be nicer to your champion. There's a reason he was chosen for the task, and a reason why he has that sword. Maybe if you try to get to know him you'll be able to figure out why."

"I don't want to get to know him. I've already seen enough. He's arrogant and obnoxious." She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips now.

The green haired woman smiled. "But he stopped the ship just for you. He has a kind heart."

"I would have been fine." Viletta lied, glancing at her sister. "Now go be with that man, I know you want to."

She blushed slightly. "Is it that obvious? I'm trying not to be, but I haven't interacted with a man in so long…I think I'm a little rusty." She laughed, hugging her sister once more. "Goodnight Lettie. I'm glad to finally be able to see you again." She said, releasing her and practically skipping back to Sakimori.

She watched her sister before focusing forward once more. She didn't understand the obsession her sister had. Sure, Kurogané was attractive, more so than anyone she'd ever seen. But he was so…cold, and the fact he could hold her scythe made her feel insignificant. Viletta sighed and looked towards the stars, letting the shine fill her eyes. She didn't know what to think, but she knew she wanted to sleep.

Not wanting to return to the camp, she sat down on the sand and watched the sky until she could no longer keep her eyes open. And before she knew it, she was lost in sleep, bliss overtaking her as she lay down for the first time in decades.


	9. Unity at Last

**Kagirinai**

_Chapter Nine_

-Unity at Last-

Kurogané surveyed the camp as everyone packed up their tents and supplies and reloaded the ship. It was just past dawn, and while they were all still pretty tired, they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Sleep could be caught once they were back at Ming's camp with everybody else.

He counted the heads he could see, and sighed. Where was that blasted Death Goddess? She'd disappeared last night, and he hadn't cared to look for her, since her sister had gone after her, and he hadn't seen her yet this morning. He hoped she hadn't gotten into trouble, because he didn't feel like rescuing her and wasting more time.

Looking around, he found the area he thought he saw her walk in last night and headed in that direction. If she dallied and made the return trip difficult, he was going to be so pissed. Especially after he'd taken special concessions for her last night and had them make an unscheduled stop.

As he continued to look, his irritation continued to grow, turning into anger as more time went by that he had not yet found her. Suddenly he came upon a sleeping form in some of the prairie grass and stopped, all his feelings of upset leaving him in that instant. For there lie Viletta, slumbering deeply with such a peaceful look on her face it was almost impossible to think of her as the glaring woman from the night before.

He supposed it had been nice for her to be able to sleep lying down, but he'd wished she had returned to camp to at least have the use of a blanket. Stupid woman. Walking around to her front, he crouched before her and examined her more closely. He supposed he should wake her up so that they could get going. And he didn't want anyone else to come over out of curiosity and see her. This was a sight for him and him alone. "Viletta, wake up." He said gently, reaching out and stroking her cheek, as he would if he were rousing his sister. "It's almost time to go."

She stirred, but only moved her hand in attempts to brush whatever was touching her face. When her hand was over his, her eyes flashed open in realization, and she sat up too quickly for him to move. Their heads collided, both wincing as Kurogané placed a hand over his jaw, and Viletta the top of her head. "Sorry." She apologized quickly.

"It's alright. It's not exactly the first time I've been hit in the jaw, and that was a lot worse than this." he smiled slightly.

"I'm still sorry." She said, looking up and meeting his gaze, noticing instantly that they were only a lips' distance away.

He seemed to realize that as well, and so he quickly moved back a bit and held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you up." He offered.

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other and continuing to hold hands. Kurogané frowned slightly, appearing a bit perplexed, until he suddenly released her hand. "We should head back to camp." He said. "Everyone will be done packing up by now, and we don't want to keep them waiting."

Viletta's frown returned and she turned around, heading off. "If it's so unpleasant to touch me, please refrain from doing so."

He followed after her. "Touching you is not unpleasant." He said. "It just makes me feel something…odd that makes me want to do strange things."

"It's probably your soul being sucked from your body slowly." She snapped, walking faster in attempts to put some distance between them, though his stride was much longer than hers. "It happens unconsciously for me."

Kurogané snorted. "I doubt that's it." he muttered, though she could still hear him.

She glared up at him. "I think I would know my own powers better than-"

Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her to him, silencing her words with a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back, though he kept his hold on her upper arms. "I doubt having my soul sucked from my body would make me want to do that." he said.

"Huh?" she blinked, looking dazed as a small blush came to her cheeks.

"Touching you…makes me want more. To hold you and kiss you and run my hands all along your body." the ebony haired man elaborated, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "And to possess you."

She stared at him, her confusion obvious only in her eyes, since her expression remained hard. "You want to possess death?"

"Not death. You. Viletta." He clarified, stepping back and lowering his hands. "It's complicated, and even I don't understand it."

"Hm…well." She said, continuing towards the camp. "There are things that need to be done. We should get back soon."

He followed after her, and by the time they neared the pod everything had been loaded. "Alright, let's get a move on, we have time to make up." Kurogané said, leading the way onto the ship.

Valencia came up to her sister and smiled. "Lettie, would you like to sit next to me this time? The ride might be easier for both of us if we're closer."

"Not really." Viletta sighed, walking after Kurogané and stopping beside him on the ship as he recounted everything on the ship. "Um…" she looked off, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Can…you…" she trailed off, hoping she didn't have to vocalize the words.

He turned and looked at her. "Can I what?" he wondered, taking in her appearance. "Are you alright?"

She sighed, too ashamed to even admit anything. "N-Nevermind…" she whispered, before she walked to the back and sat down where she had been previously, gripping the side in preparation.

Kurogané shrugged and went to his seat. Valencia frowned as she saw the exchange, and went to sit by her sister. "Lettie, are you alright?" she whispered, since she figured her sibling didn't want anyone to know she was bothered.

"Yes." She whispered. "I just want this to be over." She said, closing her eyes.

"What were you going to ask Kurogané?" she wondered.

Viletta shook her head. "Nothing…I'm just…scared of this thing."

"Alright! Taking off!" Shiori announced and suddenly the entire thing surged forward, nearly making Viletta scream.

Valencia jumped, and reached out to take her sister's hand in an offer of silent support. "Remember to breathe Lettie."

"I. Can't." she seethed, her grip on her sister's hand tightening enough to cut off circulation to both their fingers.

The younger woman whimpered at the pain shooting up her arm, and placed her other hand over her sister's to try and lessen her grip. At the sound Kurogané glanced back and sighed. He rose from his seat and walked back to them, stopping before Viletta. "Do you want to sit in my chair?" he asked the ebony haired woman. "It's more comfortable, and may put you at ease."

She shook her head quickly, swallowing hard especially because of the sudden impulse that erupted through her with his closeness. Before she could even think, she released her sister and wrapped her arms around Kurogané's waist, burying her face in his abdomen. His eyes widened at her actions, and he looked to Valencia, at a loss for words. Then green haired woman simply shrugged and smiled, rising from her seat and going next to Sakimori.

Kurogané frowned, since he didn't want to stand here for the rest of the journey. He grabbed Viletta's hands and gently pried her off of him, but when he saw the vulnerability in her emerald depths, he couldn't make himself tell her she would be fine. So, with a sigh, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her up to his seat. Her grip on him was one of iron, and it took him a while to get her to release him long enough for him to sit. Before she knew what was going on, he had pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

He would never admit it aloud, but he did feel something when she had hugged him, and had wanted to prolong their contact. Something about her seemed to put him at ease. "Better?" he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Viletta nodded, leaning against him. She felt pathetic, especially since she was held so high on her planet. But this craft was nothing she was used to and she was afraid. But why did this man have to be so comforting? She looked forward and out the window in the front, amazement filling her as she watched the landscape fly by. "Wow."

"If you think this is amazing, you should see space." Kurogané said. "It's beautiful."

She met his gaze once more, "Space?"

"The galaxy, up there in the sky." He pointed up. "You can see the stars and the planets, and all of the moons."

"But it's dark…" Viletta said. "Isn't that sad?"

He shrugged. "I suppose to some it is. But to me, it's one of the most beautiful things in the world."

Her green depths softened, as if his words meant something else. Before she could think, she slowly cupped his cheeks and leaned closer to him, their lips barely touching until Shiori cleared her throat. "Excuse me. What are you doing?" she interrupted.

"Nothing." Kurogané said, his gaze meeting his cousin's in the rearview mirror, a slight pink to his cheeks. "How much longer until we reach camp?"

"About four hours." She frowned, focusing forward once more. Viletta sighed and looked away from Kurogané.

"You're…odd."

The ebony haired man gave her as much of a blank look as he could muster, since he was trying to cover his slight embarrassment. "How am I odd?" he asked.

A small hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "Just…odd." She shrugged.

His brow furrowed at her words, but he remained silent. The rest of their journey was conducted in this manner, most of the conversation being held by Valencia, Ming, and Shusui, with the occasional word from Shiori and Sakimori. Finally they neared Ming's camp in the middle of the day, and so Shiori landed the pod, opening the door so that they could get off.

Ming was up and out of the pod faster than anyone. "Ryoyo! I have returned my love! And I crave your throbbing hot dick!" she cried out, searching around for her blonde champion. Viletta stepped out, arching a curious brow.

"Such a brash woman is the ruler of our planet?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes…and she's chosen my cousin to be her king." Kurogané rolled his eyes as Ryousuke came out of the main tent and ran to the purple haired woman. He scooped her into his arms and spun, before kissing her sweetly.

"I think they're adorable!" Valencia smiled, watching as Ming dragged the blonde back towards her tent. She blinked, her happiness falling slightly. "Though…still very brash, as Lettie said."

Viletta sighed. "They look like morons." She grumbled.

Shiori shook her head as she walked out and passed them. "They are."

Kurogané looked around and frowned. "Where's Izumi?" he wondered, since he didn't see her in the immediate vicinity.

"Izumi?" the dark haired girl blinked, glancing at the captain. "Who's Izumi?"

"My sister." He said, before a small smile came to his face as his jade gaze moved past her. He walked off in a somewhat hurried fashion, and that was when Viletta saw whom he was talking about. Kurogané hugged his sister, looking at her with such a tender expression it was almost a surprise that he knew how to seem so kind.

"Hm." Viletta frowned. "Twins."

Valencia giggled, watching the two as well. "I know, lucky huh."

Viletta scoffed, waving her sister off as they went to explore.

Izumi snuggled against her brother, smiling up at him, though her gaze drifted to the two new girls. "Is that…?" she asked, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah." Kurogané sighed. "The one with black hair is Viletta, the Master of Death, and the other one is Valencia, the Master of Life. Valencia's all obsessed with Sakimori, and keeps calling him her champion, since he's the one who freed her. She said I'm Viletta's champion, but neither of us really care." He said, bringing her up to speed.

Izumi arched a curious brow. "Is that so? So how come she can't stop watching you?"

He huffed, keeping his gaze on his sister's stormy grey eyes instead of looking for Viletta. "She does not watch me." he said, a hint of pink coming to his cheeks.

"But she's doing it right now." Izumi blinked, looking past him once more.

"Really?" he asked, turning around and looking at Viletta to see that his sister spoke the truth.

The dark haired girl turned a dark red and quickly turned away, grabbing her sister's wrist and dragging her off. Izumi started to laugh, "Brother, seems you may have an admirer."

"You're imagining things Zuzu." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking back at her. "So…did that Taizen guy give you any trouble while I was gone?"

"Huh?" Izumi immediately stiffened. She looked off and laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Nope! No trouble at all. Just lounged around the whole time! Haha!"

His gaze narrowed. "Did you have sex with him." he asked, his voice flat.

She looked as guilty as ever. "Now brother…why on earth would I do the _exact_ opposite of what you told me to do?"

He glared at her and crossed his arms. "You don't even know him Zuzu, or anything about him."

"Yes I do!" she protested. "We spent a lot of time together while you were gone!"

"Yeah, a lot of time having sex I bet!" he replied.

"We only did it twice!" she declared, glaring at him. "And it was amazing!"

He scoffed. "Whatever, I can't look at you right now." he said, walking past her and into the camp to find something to do.

Izumi gasped, her jaw dropping as she chased after her brother. "Kuro!" she called, trying to keep up with him. "Come on! You can't really be mad at me. You can sleep with someone too!"

The Uchiha gave her a skeptical look. "How is me sleeping with someone going to make me feel better about my sister going against my wishes and fucking some alien tool."

"He's not a tool!" Izumi protested, "And if we're going to live here than they are not aliens. And maybe having sex would finally get that totem pole out of your ass!"

He gasped, halting and glaring at her. "Totem pole?!" he seethed. "I wouldn't have to have a totem pole in my ass in the first place if I didn't have to take care of our entire goddamn family! You don't know what it's like to be responsible for anyone but yourself Zuzu, because I made sure that you wouldn't have to feel the burden that I do. And if worrying about and wanting what's best for my baby sister means I have to be an ass, then so be it!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and storming off.

Izumi stared after her brother, sighing before she shook her head and walked off in the opposite direction. She headed straight for the oasis, knowing that Taizen would be near the water. When she finally arrived, she smiled at the sight, because there he was, lounging in the water. He was floating on his back, and she could see that he was completely naked. When he noticed her presence he straightened in the water and returned her smile. "Well hello there beautiful." He said, swimming closer to her. "Care to join me?"

"I probably shouldn't." she sighed, looking off. "My brother just got back."

"Is that why you seem so blue?" he asked. "Because you don't want him to find out about us?"

She shook her head. "No he already has." She admitted, placing her hands on her hips. "But he's really freaking out about it and I don't know why, especially when I can tell that there's something between him and that dark girl…he said it was Death."

"Well he does resemble Death, in a fashion." The blue haired man shrugged, walking out of the water. He gathered it all in his hand, depositing it back into the lake before he moved to get dressed. "Perhaps he does not wish to be close to a woman, and this odd connection he and Death share is what is…freaking him out."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "It's weird though. On my planet, you don't feel instant connections like this. At first I thought Ryousuke and Shiori were just insane, being so taken with random people they just met. But when you and I touched, it was like an explosion of fireworks. Why is that?"

Taizen sighed, pulling on his pants. "Well, here on Kagirinai, we promote sex, as I am sure you have guessed." He told her. "To us, it is a form of pleasure, one of the few things two people can do to both release everything and feel great. And so we have been known to have multiple partners, whether they are just that, or something more. And because we take so much stock in the feelings of the body, there is what we call The Bond."

"The…Bond?" she asked, seeming confused.

He nodded, grabbing his shirt. "The Bond is when the sexual attraction and chemistry felt between two people is so powerful it transcends all others either of them has been with. Which is why when we had sex it felt so great." He smirked, sitting next to her. "It doesn't necessarily mean love, or that you're meant to be together as what I have gathered you Earthlings believe. It's simply a primal connection that is felt with few people."

Izumi didn't look entirely happy with that explanation. She didn't know why she assumed things were done the same here as her own planet. How could you feel something like that with so many different people? Suddenly she regretted not listening to her brother. After all, she was different than Ryousuke, since he was a man, and they didn't seem to care what was behind the sex as long as they got it. "Oh…" was all she could muster out.

He tilted his head to look at her face. "Why do you seem upset by this?" he asked. "It's something to be celebrated. I've never felt The Bond with anyone before."

She looked down. "Where I'm from…you only do that sort of thing with someone you really care about. Sometimes that's only one person. I guess I mistook this feeling as something more, because I felt it before we ever…you know…" she sighed, turning around. "I'm going to go get something to eat and see if anyone needs anything."

Taizen blinked, getting up and going after her. "Izumi, wait." He said, taking a hold of her hand and halting her. "You're not mistaking anything." He told her. "I told you days ago that you had captured my interest when I saved you in the alley, and that you had seduced me. I know my way of thinking is more primal than yours, but when we met, I knew there was something special about you. Maybe it was The Bond already showing through, but I can assure you I have no intention of making light what this is between us." He gestured between them, a boyish smirk coming to his face. "You're my woman now."

She searched his gaze, still feeling skeptical. "Don't you have to ask a woman to be yours?"

"If that is a custom on your planet and you wish me to do it, then I will." He smiled, before taking her other hand in his. "So Izumi, will you be my woman?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that appeared as she looked at their hands before meeting his gaze. "Maybe." She smirked, pulling away from him and running off as she giggled.

His smile widened and he chased after her, thoughts of her brother, the war, and his duty far from his mind. For now, he just wanted to feel happy.


End file.
